Shaman Queen
by Karumi Tao
Summary: Una pequeña niña ha sido avandonada por sus padres en un bosque en la lejana China, repentinamente es secuestrada y la última palabra que logra escuchar antes de perder el conocimiento es... Tao.
1. La chica abandonada y su inseparable

La chica abandonada y su inseparable amigo.

En una noche sumamente oscura, iluminada solo por la tenue luz de la luna, solitaria y fría, en un lugar desolado donde apenas se alcanzan a escuchar sonidos, una pequeña niña ha sido abandonada en una manta por sus padres, la razón, sus extraordinarios poderes.

Desde pequeña, Karumi (ése es el nombre de la pequeña niña de 4 años) había desarrollo habilidades sobrenaturales como poder ver espíritus y transformar diversos objetos en cosas distintas. También tenía la extraña habilidad de poder ser capaz de tocar a los espíritus como si fueran personas normales. Debido a esto, los padres habían quedado aterrados al ver su inmenso poder. Hartos de oír historias de fantasmas, pensando que habían dado a luz a una niña maldita, la abandonaron en un bosque solitario de China. Únicamente con un hermoso collar que sería el único recuerdo de su familia que le quedaría por siempre.

De repente Karumi se despertó de un dulce sueño, dándose cuenta de que estaba completamente sola en un lugar oscuro. Por lo mismo se asustó y empezó a gritar una y otra vez el nombre de sus padres sin obtener respuesta alguna.

En ese instante se levantó y corrió desesperadamente dejando su manta y el collar atrás. Corrió sin saber a donde iba, con la esperanza de encontrar a sus padres. Gritaba entre sollozos el nombre de su querida madre cuando de repente se tropezó en el piso y se dejó caer en su manta, dándose cuenta que había regresado al mismo lugar donde se encontraba. No se levantó y se quedo sollozando en el piso, rozando su cara contra el suelo. Y entre sus sollozos, sintió algo duro encajándosele en el pecho. Se levantó y se dio cuenta que traía un collar amarrado al cuello. Era de color dorado con pequeños rombos funcionando como una cadena y en medio un yin-yang resplandeciendo.

Karumi al ver ese collar entiende que ha sido abandonada. Sin embargo sabía que esto algún día pasaría… por la manera que la trataban sus padres. La pequeña niña dejó de sollozar y se puso el collar junto a sus mejillas reconfortándose. Sin embargo seguía sintiendo una profunda tristeza en su interior. Pero de alguna manera sabía que tenía que seguir adelante. Era lo que le decía su corazón en ese momento.

Pero sólo podía sentir depresión. Después del cansancio de haber corrido tanto sin un lugar fijo adonde ir, se quedo profundamente dormida en sus pensamientos. Al día siguiente, cuando los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban la mañana, Karumi sintió escalofríos correr por todo su cuerpo, lo cual la hizo despertar. Y lo primero que vieron sus ojos fueron unos pequeños ojos rasgados de un amarillo brillante y unos enormes colmillos que la asustaron. Karumi se hizo para atrás de modo defensivo. Y cuando volvió a mirar bien se dio cuenta de que un espíritu la estaba mirando detenidamente con curiosidad .Al parecer era un cachorro de un tigre de sable. Este cachorro se veía sumamente solitario al igual que ella. El cachorrito había perdido a una parte de su familia en una pelea contra unos humanos prehispánicos, a su otra parte: en una imparable y furiosa tormenta de nieve que terminó matando a todos los que sobrevivieron a la pelea anterior. White Tiger al ser el último en morir no pudo descansar en paz al saber que no había podido hacer nada por su manada. Y se encontraba vagando en este mundo desde hace miles de años.

Karumi al ver la cara del pobre cachorrito que era una buena criatura, se acercó un poco y este se alejo.

-No te asustes amiguito, no te haré daño. Vaya, tu eres un espíritu no tienes nada que temer no te haré daño. No me dan miedo los espíritus.- Dijo ella.

El pequeño espíritu se acercó a Karumi y se dejo acariciar por ésta, ya que esa era una de las habilidades especiales que poseía la niña.

- Lo ves no hay nada que temer, todo estará bien. ¿Tu también estás solo verdad?-

El pequeño tigre hizo un gemido afirmando con una mirada triste.

-No te preocupes, no te sientas mal. Yo también estoy sola ahora. Se que mis padres me abandonaron, lo sé por el collar. Pues era muy importante para mi mamá. Aún me siento muy triste, quiero llorar, no tengo ganas de hacer nada. No sé que hacer pero debo seguir adelante ¿Verdad? .Bueno eso es lo que me dice mi corazón. Y ahora que estás tú ya no me siento tan sola. ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?-

El pequeño tigre de nuevo asintió la cabeza y se fue. Después de un tiempo regresó y le indicó a Karumi un camino; el cual llevaba a un lugar en el que podría encontrar alimento. La pequeña niña se sintió muy feliz ya que estaba muy hambrienta.

Desde ese día los dos pequeños se volvieron grandes amigos. Y como los dos estaban solos, se reconfortaban con sus presencias.

Todos los días cuando amanecía buscaban frutas en el bosque o alimentos que pudieran encontrar. Después jugaban en el pequeño lago donde terminaban empapados. Jugaban a corretearse o a ver formas en las nubes. Eran felices también habían encontrado un refugio donde vivir:

Una cueva acogedora que los mantenían calientes en las noches frías.

Por las tardes a Karumi le gustaba ver la puesta del sol y por las noches: observar las estrellas. Así transcurrieron dos años, Karumi creció junto a su amigo: White Tiger, que era el nombre que le había puesto ella a su pequeño amigo. Vivían felices humildemente, pero los dos juntos habían superado esa soledad y tristeza que alguna vez habían sentido. Todo parecía perfecto hasta después de dos años, cuando Karumi tenía 6 años.

Un día un joven extraño perturbo su tranquilidad entrando en el bosque. El joven, tenía una mirada fría, se veía fuerte y era muy alto. Usaba vestimentas chinas y traía unos cuantos cuchillos .También tenía un sedoso cabello lacio color rojo y ojos de color castaño. Guiado por el asombroso poder espiritista de Karumi, la encontró.

Entró a la cueva y la atacó en ese mismo instante, dejándola totalmente inconsciente. Después de eso se la llevó alguna parte lejos del bosque. White Tiger siguió sigilosamente a la persona que se había llevado a su querida amiga. Caminaron por largo tiempo hasta que el joven paró enfrente de un estremecedor castillo tradicional chino, imponente y fúnebre. Daban escalofríos. Y lo último que pareció escuchar Karumi antes de ser secuestrada fue: Tao…

Continuará…


	2. Acceptation

Chapter 2: Acceptation

Karumi estaba inconsciente entre los brazos del joven quien parecía conocer muy bien los alrededores. Al llegar al castillo se detuvo y tocó la puerta. Donde fue bienvenido por unas personas que a juzgar por su apariencia eran zombis. Estos tenían tapadas las caras con tela cocida. El color de su piel era casi blanco con un tono grisáceo. Sus manos tenían incrustadas garras de animales. Otros ni siquiera parecían humanos. Más sin embargo lucían tremendamente fuertes. Y fueron ellos quienes escoltaron al hombre que sostenía a Karumi. La pequeña niña seguía inconsciente puesto que el golpe que había recibido era de gran magnitud.

Después de pasar por pasillos oscuros y escaleras interminables, llegaron a una recámara con una puerta con la altura del tamaño de un elefante y de largo: de una jirafa. Era enorme, el joven se veía diminuto ante esa majestuosa puerta color rojo cuyas cerraduras; eran de oro puro.

El señor abrió la puerta con cierta dificultad por el peso. Entró y se inclinó ante una sombra sumamente abrumadora, era la sombra de una persona… ¡Gigante! La persona gigante tenía pies enormes que podrían aplastar a cualquiera, una silla casi del tamaño de una casa, bigotes que medían el tamaño de una ventana, y una mirada sumamente escalofriante. Y a demás era persona muy poderosa.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué me perturbas a estas horas? Sabes que no me gusta que ¡NADIE! me moleste.- Dijo el señor enorme.

-Lo siento mucho amo En Tao, pero mientras hacía mis rutinas de entrenamiento percibí un poder espiritista sumamente poderoso" Dijo el joven que sostenía a Karumi, enseñándola entre sus brazos.

-¿Es está niña? ¿Para que la has traído Genpaku?- cuestionó En Tao.

Él se sorprendió y dijo:

-Es está niña la del gran poder espiritista. ¡Nunca había visto alguien con tanto poder!-Exclamó el joven.

-Vaya menudo sirviente que me he conseguido. Si mi poder espiritista supera fácilmente el de está niña- replicó En.

-Si así es, de eso no hay duda, mi señor. No existe nadie en la tierra igual de poderoso que usted. Pero sin embargo no debe subestimar el poder espiritista de está niña. Una niña de 6 años no puede sobrevivir sola en un bosque, eso prueba lo poderosa que es. Además no se lo estoy diciendo por la cantidad de poderes pues es obvio que, contra nosotros perdería fácilmente. Más considerando la edad que tiene está niña, se pude decir que su poder espiritista es muy alto-

Genpaku espero un momento para oír la respuesta de su amo pero al no obtener respuesta continuó.

-Le aseguro que si acepta a está niña en su familia, no se arrepentirá .Si la entrena debidamente estoy seguro que será de gran ayuda para la dinastía Tao. Podría llegar a ser una gran taoísta." De nuevo se detuvo, y lo único que recibió fue un suspiro de parte de En. Viendo la reacción de este, lo último que le restó decir fue:

-¿O acaso va a dejar que el potencial de está niña sea desperdiciado? ¿Va a dejar que alguien utilice su poder espiritista al máximo y después se arrepienta de no haberla utilizado?- Concluyó Genpaku.

Al decir está últimas palabras, causaron un efecto en En, ya que lo último que le dijo a Genpaku fue esto:

-Bueno está bien, lo has conseguido Genpaku. La entrenaremos rigurosamente, pero si está chica no es tan fuerte como dices la responsabilidad caerá en ti y recibirás tu castigo. Además serás expulsado de aquí, ¡no serás mi sirviente nunca más! ¿Entendido?-

Genpaku al oír estás palabras se asusto un poco, sin embargo confiaba en que la pequeña niña podría hacerlo.

"Sin embargo, Genpaku, no entiendo porque tanta insistencia en el asunto. ¿Qué tienes planeado?" Le preguntó con sospechas.

Él le respondió muy seguro de si mismo.

- Estoy seguro de que está niña se convertirá en una aliada muy fuerte, por eso se convertirá en mi compañera cuando crezca.-

-Pues si es tan fuerte cómo dices, no se convertirá en una sirviente sino en miembro de nuestra Dinastía convirtiéndose así en al prometida del sucesor de la familia- Le replico muy firme de su decisión.

Genpaku se llevó a Karumi, encerrándola en una celda fúnebre y fría hasta el sótano del castillo. La chica ya estaba empezando a recobrar la conciencia cuando le estaba sujetando las manos a unas espozas. Después se fue, dejándola sola. Se despertó lentamente y vio a sus alrededores, dándose cuenta de que ya no estaba en su "hogar".

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está White Tiger? ¡OH no! ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?!-Gritó Karumi.

De nuevo estaba en un lugar que desconocía. Pero ahora era peor que la última vez, ya que estaba espozada y no podía moverse de su lugar. Se sentía muy mal, casi no podía ver nada y de nuevo estaba sola. Estaba apunto de dejar caer unas lagrimas de tristeza cuando White Tiger apareció ante sus ojos. Eso la reconfortó y la tranquilizó.

-¿Que ha pasado White Tiger, dónde estamos? ¿Acaso… hice algo mal?-Preguntó ella muy extrañada.

- Grrrr…Grrrrr…rrrrr- Respondió él tratándole de decir todo lo que había ocurrido.

Karumi quien había convivido con White Tiger por dos años sin tener contacto con personas, aprendió a entender el idioma de los tigres.

-¿Dices que un joven me golpeó y quede inconsciente y después me llevaron hasta aquí cuando fui aceptada por un señor que parecía ogro?

Vaya si que es confuso no entiendo nada. ¿Y no sabes porqué me querían?-

Preguntó no entendiendo nada de lo que pasaba.

White Tiger le dijo que había escuchado que el nombre del que la había secuestrado era Genpaku y que decía que ella era una persona muy poderosa.

Karumi se quedó sorprendida al oír eso. Pues ella no encontraba nada donde pudieran demostrarlo. Le daban miedo muchas cosas. Además a lo mejor no hubiera podido seguir adelante sin la ayuda de White Tiger… ¿Entonces porqué? Le quedaban muchas dudas y lo único que había podido recordar antes de aparecer ahí era que estaba preparando una fogata junto con White Tiger cuando de repente vio una sombra que mencionó algo así como: Tao.

Tao tal vez algo tenía que ver esa palabra con lo ocurrido. Desde ese momento ella y su amigo intentaron deshacer las espozas, más todos sus intentos fueron fallidos. Quedaron exhaustos, sobre todo la pequeña niña que quedo un poco lastimada de las maños por sacudirse tanto. Su espíritu al no tener cuerpo material no podía hacer nada. Y finalmente Karumi se rindió quedándose profundamente dormida.


	3. The Challenge

Chapter 3: The Challenge

Al día siguiente cuando los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban el castillo, Genpaku fue a despertar bruscamente a Karumi. La desató pero sin embargo recibió un dolor peor al ser arrastrada por él, que el que sentía antes. La arrastró fuera de la celda y la llevó con En.

Genpaku en el camino le dijo que debía de ser muy cuidadosa cuando se refiriera al amo En que era una persona muy importante y respetada ahí. Karumi no entendía absolutamente nada. Ni donde estaba ni quien era ese chico. Era de alrededor de 12 años aunque a pesar de eso, era un chico muy maduro que lo hacía parecer un chico 14. En lo que llegaban Karumi le preguntó que quién era y que si sabía que estaba haciendo ella ahí. Él le dijo su nombre y que a partir de ese día ya no hiciera más preguntas.

-Mira si no quieres ser castigada severamente es mejor que hagas todas lo que te pida el amo En Tao. Así te convertirás en una shaman asombrosa- le dijo él.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es un shaman?- Le preguntó ella extrañada mientras seguían caminando, está vez él ya no la estaba arrastrando.

-Un shaman es una persona que une este mundo con el más allá- le contestó.

-¿El vínculo que une este mundo con el más allá? ¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó de nuevo la chica curiosa.

-Cuando crezcas y te conviertas en mi compañera lo entenderás.-

Le contestó Genpaku esta vez con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sonríes?- Le preguntó Karumi dándose cuenta de la expresión en el rostro del joven.

-¿Estaba sonriendo?- Le preguntó sorprendido él, está vez un poco sonrojado.

-Sí estabas sonriendo, pero eso está bien.- Le contestó ella.

-Bueno yo creo que lo más importante en está vida es sonreír ¿Verdad, White Tiger?-

-Grrrr- Le contestó White Tiger haciendo un gesto de felicidad en su rostro.

Genpaku se sorprendió al ver que la niña había llevado a un espíritu a su lado todo el tiempo, sin que él se hubiera percatado antes.

-¿Tienes un espíritu acompañante?- Le preguntó muy sorprendido, cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la sala principal. (Después de haber pasado un sinnúmero de pasillos oscuros y fúnebres.)

-¿Espíritu acompañante? ¿Él? Él es mi amigo.-

Contestó Karumi sonriendo dulcemente.

-Ja, un amigo- Contestó Genpaku sin decir una palabra más.

De repente, él se paró en frente de una gran puerta color rojo sumamente imponente haciendo que la chica se tropezará. La llevó adentro, de nuevo jalándola. Y se inclinó ante la sombra del amo En Tao.

-Bien la has traído,- dijo En tao. -veamos la muestra de sus poderes.

Si logra sobrevivir a esto podrá recibir un entrenamiento de parte mía, si no se convertirá en un zombi más" Le dijo a Genpaku con una mirada maligna en sus ojos de astucia.

-¡No! Ese no era el trato. Yo le dije que es una chica con asombrosos poderes, y que si recibía un entrenamiento suyo lo más probable era que se convirtiera en una poderosa shaman. Sin embargo… es imposible que pueda ganarle en estos momentos!- Le contestó él furioso, cuya ilusión de que la niña se convirtiera en su compañera en un futuro se había

destrozado por completo.

-Ese es el precio que tiene que pagar el que quiera entrar a nuestra dinastía- Dijo En muy serio

-Pero, pero ella no tiene nada que ver en esto. Yo fui quien la trajo.-

Dijo Genpaku sintiéndose culpable ya que no tenía esperanzas de que Karumi pudiera sobrepasar la prueba.

-Bueno es tú destino, no hay nadie quien pueda impedir esto. Así que, ¡Comiencen la prueba!-Ordenó finalmente En Tao sin ningún remordimiento.

De la nada empezaron a aparecer 4 zombis. Quienes su único objetivo era derrotar a su oponente, en este caso, Karumi .Los zombis se empezaron a acercarse poco a poco .Su apariencia era temible, eran cuerpos de humanos muerto, que a las vez se movían. Su piel era áspera y gris como una roca. Sus rostros se encontraban sin caras, tapadas con un pañuelo cocido. En sus manos: Garras de león y se movían a la velocidad de un rayo. La niña se asustó mucho; estaba rodeada sin nada que pudiera hacer. Quería escapar pero no había salida. No había nadie quien la ayudará. Ni siquiera Genpaku que se había negado a aceptar la prueba, puesto que, se encontraba sujetado por unos zombis. Ni hablar de White Tiger ya que no tenía cuerpo material. Iba a morir ahí, lo sabía era su final.

-¡Noooooooo! Por favor no me maten!- Gritó Karumi sosteniendo el collar de su madre fuertemente. White Tiger al ver los zombis se puso enfrente de ella para protegerla y los zombis se detuvieron por un momento, sin embargo volvieron a atacarla con sus garras afiladas. Está vez rompiéndole la manga de su ropa. Afortunadamente ella pudo esquivar el ataque agachándose rápidamente. En el ataque se le cayó un collar de su madre el cual era sumamente valioso para ella. Así que lo recogió rápidamente pero en ese instante el zombi la agarró desprevenida y la atacó fuertemente lanzándola hasta el otro extremo de la habitación. Karumi chocó fuertemente contra la pared y quedó gravemente herida de un brazo. Este profusamente sangraba. White Tiger no podía permitir que siguieran lastimándola, no podría volver a ver a su familia morir.

Así que cuando los zombis estaban a punto de realizar otro ataque, el cachorro de tigre se metió al cuerpo de la niña tomando control de ella: Quien con la agilidad de un tigre esquivo el ataque. La mirada en su rostro había cambiado completamente. De la mirada dulce y tierna que solía mostrar, se convirtió en una mirada fría y furiosa.

Karumi esquivo cada uno de los ataques de los zombis con increíbles saltos, empujándolos o trepando en las orillas de las paredes. Parecía un verdadero tigre.

Los zombis la rodearon de nuevo, dejándole ninguna otra alternativa más que luchar. Un zombi la atacó por la espalda dejándole una fuerte marca de garras y el vestido casi roto. Por lo mismo, por dentro Karumi se retorcía de dolor pero por fuera seguía en pie dispuesta a luchar. Así que empujó a un zombi tan fuerte que cayó del otro lado de la habitación y desapareció. Mientras seguía peleando con los otros tres esquivando sus ataques y dándoles patadas. Un zombi tropezó y ella se echó encima de él. Puso sus manos en forma de garras y le apretó el cuello. De nuevo otro zombi desapareció. Por último quedaban dos zombis, solamente dos .Pero eran los más poderosos.

En aun miraba tranquilamente la batalla disfrutándola. Mientras que Genpaku estaba sumamente preocupado por la chica. Pero sobre todo sorprendido al ver la increíble posesión de almas que había realizado. Era difícil creer que la pequeña niña no hubiera recibido un entrenamiento como shaman antes.

Karumi de nuevo esquivo los dos ataques de los zombis .Cuyo deseo de matar los hizo perder el control ya que la atacaron al mismo tiempo.

Ella los esquivo rápidamente haciendo que los zombis recibieran su propio ataque y desaparecieran. Por fin finalizó la batalla, los zombis quedaron exterminados y Karumi gravemente herida. Y claro después de ser posesionada por tanto tiempo, se desmayó. White Tiger salió de su cuerpo. La chica había quedado inconsciente. En se quedó totalmente sorprendido, tanto que no tenía ninguna palabra que decir.( Hasta estaba un poco enfadado por lo ocurrido.) Soltó a Genpaku quien inmediatamente fue a ver el estado de Karumi. Y se la llevó rápidamente lejos del la sala principal que había quedado llena de sangre de una feroz batalla.

-Genpaku, la niña ha sido aceptada. Desde mañana recibirá un entrenamiento. Admito que tenías razón.- Comentó En después de que Genpaku había desaparecido junto con Karumi.

Al finalizar la batalla nadie se dio cuenta de que un pequeño niño (de la misma edad que Karumi), los había estado observando con ojos temerosos y un peluche de un tigre. El niño solamente dijo en voz baja, En medio de la inmensa oscuridad: -¿Por qué están matando a todos?


	4. El primer encuentro de dos almas

Chapter 4:

El primer encuentro de dos almas

Genpaku se había llevado a Karumi inconsciente de nuevo a la celda. Recostándola delicadamente en el suelo puesto que tenía muchas heridas. Cuando la recostó en el suelo ella gimió un poco pero siguió dormida. Ya que como aún no era un miembro oficial de la dinastía Tao, no tenía derecho a recibir un cuarto. Genpaku que al principio parecía un chico duro con ella, había reflexionado un poco sobre lo ocurrido y decidió tratarla mejor. Después de todo la trajo por alguna razón, Todo ocurre por algo. Si era verdad que su poder espiritista era muy grande, por eso la trajo. Sin embargo aún le quedaba dudas de porqué había insistido tanto sobre que ella se quedara.

-¿Por qué habré insistido tanto para que se quedará? Tal vez lo hice para que me recompensen en el futuro o ¿Para que se convierta en mi compañera?-

-Eso ya lo he mencionado dos veces pero ¿A que me refiero con eso?

Hay muchas clases de compañeras, en un caso de trabajo, en otro podría ser una amiga y en el tercero podría ser mi…-Cuándo pensó en lo último su cara se puso roja hasta las orejas. Y acabó por mencionar:

-¿Pero que rayos estoy pensando? Sólo tiene 6 años para cuando haya crecido ya habrá pasado mucho tiempo.- Dijo él sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Vaya esto es muy complicado- Pensó Genpaku mientras veía firmemente a Karumi. Dormida se veía sumamente angelical. Sin embargo lo que no podía dejar de observar eran las terribles heridas que tenía en la espalda y en su brazo. Sin embargo no la podía llevarla a ningún hospital. Y el castillo no había ninguna clase de medicina que Genpaku pudiera usar. Así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue:

Quitarse la banda morada que usaba para el pelo y amarrársela en la herida del brazo para que parara de sangrar.

También como no tenía otro remedio, cortó un trozo del vestido rosa de Karumi para amarrarle el brazo mejor al cuello. Después fue por agua al baño y le limpió las heridas de la espalda en secreto puesto que tenía prohibido ayudarla por órdenes de En. Después volvió a atarla ezposas y se marchó con mucho remordimiento. Pero sabia que sino quería que le pasará algo peor a karumi era mejorarla e irse como se lo había ordenado. Y se fue dejando sola a karumi. Bueno n totalmente sola White Tiger aún permanecía junto a ella cuidándola .Cómo lo había hecho desde que la encontró en ese bosque. Karumi no se despertó esa noche si no hasta el día siguiente por el terrible dolor que le propagaba su cuerpo.

"¡Ay! Me duele mucho ¡Ah! no puedo mover el brazo ¿Pero que es esto? ¿Una banda? E me hace familiar creo, creo que es de…." Karumi guardo silencio mientras White Tiger la miraba preocupado.

"Grrrr…grrrrrr" Dijo hite Tiger mientras le contaba lo ocurrido"

"es verdad1 Estaba peleando contra unos zombis pero ¿qué pasó después? Perdimos?"Dijo karumi un poco triste.

"Grrrr…rrr." Continuó White tigre asintiendo su cabeza.

"¿Qué me desmaye? Si y que Genpaku trato de curarme mis heridas? Entonces está bandita es de… él. Parece que después de todo no es un chico malo" dijo Karumi sonriendo un poco.

De repente unos pasos interrumpieron la plática de Karumi y White tigre.

" ¿Qué es eso? No ¿no es En? ¿Verdad?¿ no es?" Dijo karumi aterrorizada porque si volvía a pelear de la manera en que lo había hecho la noche anterior. Seguramente está vez moriría. El sonido de las pisadas cada vez se oía más cercano y cada vez karumi sentía más miedo. Cuando las pisadas finalmente se oyeron enfrente de su celda Karumi agachaba fuertemente la cabeza mientras sostenía a White Tiger.

" Ehm…¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué estás encerrada aquí?" preguntó una voz pequeña y aguda desde un rincón en la oscuridad.

"¿Qué? ¿Quién, quien anda ahí?" pregunto karumi extrañada pero ya no estaba asustada.

"Yo…Yo soy Ren, Ren Tao" Dijo la pequeña vos asomándose a la celda dándose a mostrar a un pequeño niño muy serio de cara nostálgica. Cuyo pelo era lacio de color morado de un singular peinado parado. Y unos ojos de un color dorado profundo.

" Ah Hola!, No eres En. Que bueno. Hace mucho que ya no veía a un niño .Me llamo karumi, estoy feliz de conocerte." Dijo karumi está vez aliviada y un poco contenta.

"¿estás bien'" Volvió a preguntar el niño ,preocupado por la heridas.

"si estoy bien. No Te preocupes sino hago nada d seguro sanarán muy pronto. Aunque me duelen mucho" Dijo karumi cerrando un ojo por el dolor.

"Pobrecita ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Te peleaste con mi papá?"Preguntó Ren con una mirada de lastima.

" ¡tu papá ¿ Esa sombra grande Era tu papá?! No lo se peleé con unos zombis y me dio mucho miedo" Dijo Karumi sinceramente.

"Si fue mi papá que ordenó a esos zombis atacarte, Pero no se porque… no estabas haciendo nada malo."Contesto Ren confundido.

" No se pero me da mucho miedo ver los zombis" le dijo karumi temerosa.

" Sí a mi también" Concordó Ren de igual manera mientras lo dos se reían.

"Por favor ten cuidado de mi papá es muy peligroso?

"si se ve""por cierto ¿No te gustaría…?"Dijo Karumi haciendo mientras bajaba l cabeza.

" ¿ser mi amigo?"Dijo Karumi sonriendo dulcemente.

Ren se sorprendió al oír estás palabras. Siento una mezcla de sentimientos y emociones en su interior. Había estado solo todo éste tiempo. Sólo sin nadie con quien compartir sus experiencias, emociones y sentimientos. Pero ahora había encontrado una niña de su edad que tal vez…

"Sí..Sí me gustaría" Dijo en voz baja sonriendo levemente .Pero en su interior sentía una gran emoción. Al decir esas palabras sintió una felicidad que ya hace mucho no había podido sentir en aquél lugar.

"¡Que bueno! Me siento muy feliz y espero que de ahora en adelante podamos ¡Ser muy buenos amigos!"Dijo karumi muy alegre sonriendo. También dio un giro en las cadenas de la emoción que la hizo lastimarse aún más su brazo.

"¡Ay! Me duele m duele mucho" Sollozó Karumi.

"Karumi no te muevas si no te vas a lastimar más y no quiero que mue... mue…"Dijo Ren haciendo una pausa. Ya no quiero ver a nadie más muera" Pensó con mucha tristeza."No, no voy a permitir que otra persona muera.¡No lo puedo permitir! Pensó Ren determinadamente.

"Karumi no te preocupes, encontraré una manera de sacarte de aquí-Ya lo verás" Dijo Ren con u fuerte brillo e sus ojos. Y una mirada determinada. Apretó sus puños hacia las celda peor no la pudo abrir.

"No quiero ver a nadie morir más. Ya no" pensó Ren.

"No es necesario, tal vez si hago todo lo que me piden saldré rápido de aquí."Dijo Karumi sonriendo.

Ren seguía con una mirada determinada. Y está vez intentó abrir la puerta con empujándola varias veces. Auque esto ocasionó que Ren se lastimará el hombro, sus intentos fueron inútiles. Después agarro u palo intentó abrirla. Pero tampoco pudo.

"¡Rayos, no puedo abrirla!"Gritó Ren furioso.

"No te preocupes Ren. Mejor vamos a jugar mientras a algo divertido. Por favor ¿Si?"Dijo Karumi tratando de evitar que Ren se lastimara más.

"además no es bueno que te enojes, mejor vamos a divertirnos un rato. Y así podremos sonreír. Porque sonreír y estar feliz es muy importante."Dijo Karumi cerrando los ojos y con una dulce sonrisa.

De nuevo estás palabras hicieron reflexionar a Ren Y de nuevo pudo mostrarle un pequeña pero muy dulce sonrisa.

Continuará…


	5. Tiempo para la amistad

Chapter 5: Tiempo para la Amistad.

El tiempo trascurrió desde que Ren y Karumi se conocieron en aquel sombrío día. Karumi ha sido entrenada por En rigurosamente sin descanso. Ren ha cumplido con cada una de las tareas que le han impuesto. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos se ha podido volver a ver. Karumi sigue siendo encerrada en la celda aunque se esfuerce con toda su alma. Desde el día en que llegó al castillo, ha mejorado mucho sus habilidades sobrenaturales. Sin embargo para En ese mucho no es suficiente y aún no la siente digna de convertirse en miembro ni de tener recámara. También karumi se acostumbro a convivir más con muertos, ha soportar los riguroso entrenamientos y por último a vivir en el tenebroso castillo.

"White Tiger, ¿Por qué seguimos aquí? Ya ha transcurrido mucho tiempo y dicen que aún no soy digna de ser un miembro de la Dinastía. Pero no entiendo como me puedo convertir en un miembro. Por eso tengo que seguir entrenando. Y tenemos que dar lo mejor de nosotros."Le dijo Karumi a White Tiger un poco desconcertada.

"Grrrrr…rrrr." Le contestó White Tiger con una mirada de preocupación.

"No te preocupes White Tiger. No es tu culpa. Yo creo que tú eres muy fuerte más bien. Yo soy la débil." Mencionó Karumi bajando un poco la cabeza. "Ni siquiera, ni si siquiera pude defenderme de cien de los zombis más débiles de la dinastía .A este paso no se si pueda volver a ver a Ren." Dijo Karumi con un tono de tristeza que también reflejaban sus ojos.

White Tiger trato de animar a karumi haciendo unas piruetas en el aire pero aún así fue inútil.

De repente se empezaron a oír pasos a la celda .Y al venir acercándose la sombra se revelo quien ni más ni menos había llegado era… ¡Genpaku!

"¡¿Eres, eres Genpaku?!" preguntó Karumi sorprendida al ver al chico de cabello rojo.

"Así es. ¿Cómo has estado Karumi? ¿Estás bien? ¿No tienes heridas?"Preguntó Genpaku observando el cuerpo de Karumi.

"Uhm. Sí, estoy bien .No te preocupes." Dijo Karumi presionada tratando de tapara una herida que tenía en el brazo por la batalla.

"¿Que es eso? Mirase tiempo que no te veía y ya estás herida." Dijo Genpaku suspirando.

"Es que soy muy débil…no pude derrotar a los zombis con mi posesión de almas."Dijo Karumi tratando de no ver a Genpaku. Él miro un momento a Karumi pensativo y sacó una llave de su bolsillo.

"Eso no es verdad, tu posesión de almas es asombrosa. No cabe duda que eres muy poderosa" Dijo Genpaku mientras abría la puerta.

"Eso no es cierto" Dijo karumi mientras volvió a bajarla mirada cuando White Tiger la observaba.

"Vaya que eres una chica bastante problemática, Karumi."Dijo Genpaku después de entrar a la celda y desatara a Karumi.

"No me desates. No me lo merezco." Dijo Karumi con la mirada aún abajo.

"Mira nada más que moretón traes en el ojo. No te puedes quedar aquí. Además En me dio el permiso de ser el guardián de la celda. Así que tú estarás bajo mi cuidado a partir de hoy sin que tenga problemas. "

Dijo Genpaku cargando a Karumi con una sonrisa fuera de la celda. White Tiger también salió de ahí y los siguió.

La pequeña Karumi un poco confundida por la actitud de Genpaku se sonrojó mientras él sonreía dulcemente.

Cómo aún Karumi no tenía derecho a recibir una habitación decente .Genpaku decidió llevarla un momento afuera del castillo para curarle sus heridas. Genpaku la llevo a un pastizal cercano a la parte trasera del castillo. Y recostó a la pequeña Karumi en el pasto. Saco un maletín de emergencias. Y empezó a curarle las heridas que tenía el brazo, también le vendó el ojo para que le moretón que tenía ya no creciera más. Karumi lo único que podía hacer era observar aquella mirada dulce. Esa mirada no parecía ser la mirada del chico que ella había conocido. Pues era fría,

Siempre estaba muy serio y definitivamente no se veía muy amigable. Pero ahora lucía diferente, cambiado. O tal vez el chico sólo cambiaba de expresión cuando se encontraba junto a Karumi. Ya que la involuntaria ternura de la chica era imposible de no ser notada.

"Lucha por ser fuerte Karumi. Solamente debes soportar un poco más y lo conseguirás ya lo verás" Le dijo mientras Genpaku a Karumi mientras se iba.

Dejando a karumi en la pradera de flores totalmente sola.

"¿Qué fue eso?"Se preguntó Karumi en su mente mientras veía la silueta de Genpaku alejarse en medio de la tormenta de pétalos.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre se va White Tiger?"Le cuestionó Karumi a su amigo quien se encontraba igual de desconcertado que ella.

Y lo único que les resto hacer: fue mirar el cielo mientras estaban en ese hermoso lugar. Por que era difícil creer que un lugar así pudiera existir tan cerca del castillo.

"¿Pero por qué me dejo aquí, Genpaku? Ya no se como regresar."Dijo Karumi con preocupación pero a la vez estaba muy feliz de estar ahí cuando de repente apareció una hermosa flor de cerezo en frente de su rostro.

"¿Una flor? dijo Karumi sumamente sorprendida. La sostuvo en sus manos y después volteo lentamente para ver a alguien que creía que difícilmente volvería a ver.

"¡Ren, Eres tú!" gritó Karumi sumamente feliz. Levantándose del suelo y abrazando a Ren con mucho cariño.

"¡Ahora si podremos jugar!"Dijo Karumi muy entusiasmada soltando a Ren pero si dejar su delicada flor de cerezo.

Ren se sorprendió mucho de que Karumi se alegrará tanto de verlo porque solo se habían dicho una vez que sería amigos a partir de ese día .Pero a la vez estaba contento de que Karumi no se hubiera olvidado de aquello.

"Bueno Ren vamos a jugar. ¡Para divertirnos todo el día!"le dijo a Ren agarrándolo de las manos y empezando a correr. Ren seguía sin decir nada pues esa era su esencia. Pero a karumi no le importaba pues lo consideraba como un amiguito muy especial. En lo que corría karumi se tropezó junto a Ren. Los dos quedaron tumbados en una pila de flores. Se quedaron ahí un rato acostados y Karumi le dijo que vieran formas en as nubes y so hicieron por un largo rato.

"Mira que bonita nube Ren" le dijo Karumi a Ren.

"Sí" Dijo Ren mientras veía la nube. No expresaba muy bien lo que sentía pero si tenía un brillo inigualable en sus ojos y una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Y la atmósfera era sumamente ligera. Los dos estaban felices.

Después jugaron a las escondidas, a las tares y muchos juegos más. Hasta White Tiger llegó a jugar nos cuántos. Así se pasó el día y los dos se divirtieron mucho. Su relación como amigos había crecido mucho más. Y estaba seguros de que seguirían así por mucho tiempo. Llegó la noche y ellos seguían afuera .En el prado llenos de flores, había una ventisca fría que rozaba sus rostros pero no les importaba. Las estrellas se veían sumamente hermosas.

"Ren seamos amigos por siempre" Le dijo Karumi a Ren mirando aún las estrellas.

"Si. Voy a ir a tu celda a escondidas por las noches. "le contestó Ren también mirando el cielo.

"Si eso estaría bien. Pero no te vayas a meter en problemas."Le dijo Karumi.

"No, voy a tener cuidado."Le contesto Ren.

"Está bien. O tal vez…Podría Genpaku traerme aquí."Dijo Karumi cuando de repente vio una pequeña luz en le cielo a avanzando rápidamente.

"¡Mira Ren! ¡Una estrella fugaz! ¡Pide un deseo rápido!"Le dijo karumi a Ren emocionada con un brillo en sus ojos

"¡Wow!" Dijeron los dos emocionados mirando la luminosa estrella fugaz.

Que se veía hermosa en el cierto decorado de pequeñas estrellas y una enorme luna blanca.

"Espero que Ren y yo seamos amigos por siempre" Pidió Karumi a la estrella.

Y le dijo a Ren que ese era su deseo y le pregunto que cual era el suyo.

Ren no le respondió. Solo movió la cabeza significando que no le iba a decir.

Ren volteó de nuevo al cielo. Sonrió mientras siguió observando el cielo y pensó.

"Quiero, quiero que siempre estés bien y que siempre estés junto a mi."

Las estrellas siguieron brillando toda la noche mientras Ren y Karumi las observaban.

Continuará…


	6. Regresando al castillo

Chapter 6: Regresando al Castillo

Después de pasar un día juntos afuera del castillo. Ren y Karumi no sabían como regresar, intentaron entrar por la puerta trasera al castillo pero no lo lograron pues estaba vigilada por unos temibles zombis. Así que regresaron a donde se encontraban y planearon como podían regresar.

"No podemos entrar por la puerta. A lo mejor podríamos entrar por una ventana." Dijo Ren pensativo.

"No creo por que todas están cerradas y además no creo que lleguemos tan alto."Le contestó Karumi a Ren no sabiendo que hacer.

"Pero si no regresamos pronto de seguro En, nos va a castigar" Dijo karumi asustada.

"Aún es temprano si llegamos ahora puede que no pase nada."Dijo Ren con una mirada determinada tratando de averiguar que hacer.

El sol apenas empezaba a salir iluminando las caras de los niños. Tenían que llegar pronto o si no serían castigados severamente el problema es ¿Cómo?

Después de mucho pensar los dos decidieron que a lo mejor podrían distraer a los zombis y después entrar. Con un ingenioso plan ideado por Ren y con ayuda de Karumi podrían tener éxito. El plan consistía en distraer el zombi con el espíritu acompañante de Karumi. White Tiger tenía que pasar al frente de los zombis haciendo como si tratará de infórmale a otras personas algo. White Tiger se acercó lentamente y cuando intentó huir los zombis lo persiguieron como lo habían planeado.

"Vamos Karumi es nuestra oportunidad" le susurró Ren a Karumi. Mientras los dos estaban viendo lo que ocurría, escondidos detrás de unas rocas.

"¿Pero y si nos descubren?" Preguntó Karumi angustiada.

"¡Corre!"Le gritó Ren a Karumi mientras salía fugazmente del escondite hacia la puerta trasera que ahora se encontraba libre de zombis.

Karumi salió detrás de él unos minutos después. Ren estaba acercándose a la puerta cuando vio una sombra negra acercándose a Karumi a gran velocidad.

"¡Corre, No te detengas!"Le gritó Ren a Karumi angustiado mientras karumi seguía corriendo lo más rápido que podía .Pero lamentablemente ella se tropezó después de pisar una pequeña roca en el suelo desértico.

"¡Ahhh!" gritó karumi asustada agachando la cabeza tratándose de proteger.

"¿Karumi? Pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Genpaku mientras levantaba a Karumi del suelo.

"Ah, eras tú."Dijo Karumi aliviada mientras se levantaba con ayuda de él.

"Si soy yo, no se porque te sorprendiste tanto. Pero que haces aquí pensé que estarías en el pastizal. Yo iba a recogerte allá para regresarte no tenías porque regresar por tu cuenta al castillo."Le contestó Genpaku llevando a karumi hacia la puerta del castillo.

Ren al ver que Genpaku la había recogido pensaba que iba hacerle daño por lo cual fue corriendo directamente donde se encontraban ellos.

"¿Karumi estás bien?" Preguntó Ren exaltado.

"Si no te preocupes, Genpaku nos va ayudar a entrar al castillo

¿Verdad que si?"Preguntó karumi sonriendo aliviadamente.

"Si claro…Espera un segundo,¿ Qué hace el sucesor aquí? Preguntó Genpaku sorprendido porque no había notado la presencia de Ren.

Este solo se quedo en silencio sin saber que decir pues simplemente se había escapado para ver a Karumi.

"Ahora si que estamos en problemas más vale que regresemos pronto o si no nos vas ir lamentablemente mal a los tres." Dijo Genpaku muy preocupado mientras jalaba a los dos niños rápidamente hacia al castillo.

Pasaron por un sinnúmero de escaleras corriendo hasta que Ren y Genpaku se separaron.. Ren fue a hurtadillas a su habitación mientras Genpaku seguía corriendo con Karumi para llegar a l celda lo más pronto posible.

Ren llegó a salvo a su habitación. Se había encontrado con algunos cuantos zombis pero ellos no le prestaron atención pues Ren actuaba como si acabará de salir de su recámara. Además el siempre acostumbraba a levantarse temprano mucho más que los demás. En estos momentos el sol ya había salido. Ya iluminaba casi completamente el castillo por fuera .Pero como aún era temprano En seguía durmiendo ya que el castillo siempre permanecía oscuro en su interior. Ren se puso su pijama rápidamente y se metió a la cama a fingir que aún dormía. Pero seguía preocupado pensando si karumi había llegado bien a su destino.

Desgraciadamente karumi y Genpaku no habían contado con la misma suerte que Ren ya que cuando estaban entrando en el sótano. Ya estaban dos zombis esperándolos pues se habían dado cuenta que Karumi no se encontraba en su celda. Pero como tenían prohibido perturbar a En cuando dormía tenían pensado encontrar a Karumi por su cuenta.

"¡OH no! Karumi hazte a un lado." Dijo Genpaku con una mirada determinada en posición de protección porque sabía que en cualquier momento los zombis atacarían.

"Genpaku tengo miedo" Dijo Karumi agarrándose con fuerza a la ropa de Genpaku.

"No te preocupes. Yo te protegeré." Dijo él poniendo a Karumi a sus espaldas mientras se ponía en posición de batalla. Un pie hacia al frente uno hacia atrás. Y las manos preparadas para atracar en cualquier momento.

Karumi se quedó atrás con una mirada preocupada hacia Genpaku.

"Veo que los dos se llevan demasiado bien" Dijo un zombi sumamente gordo con unas cadenas que sostenían esferas de hierro con espinas del mismo material en sus manos, cuyo nombre era Kinbaku. Él era el hermano mayor de los dos. Su aspecto era demasiado asqueroso como para describirlo. Sus brazos eran mucho más grandes y gordos que su cabeza. Su cuerpo sufría de una desproporción enorme. Y apenas si usaba un trapo viejo como vestimenta. Su pecho que se encontraba descubierto y dejaba ver un enorme tubo que atravesaba su cuerpo pasando por su espalda hasta terminar en su brazo derecho. El tubo por alguna razón parecía como si fuese una lombriz gigante. Además encima de su enorme estómago lleno de grasa tenía parchado dos heridas con piel de algún animal. Sus brazos y piernas estaban unidos a su cuerpo gracias a una especie de candado. Tenía tatuado el ying -yang en su hombro y en su pierna tenía un gran hoyo que dejaba el interior de su pierna descubierto que se encontraba lleno de gusanos. Y por si fuera poco, tenía un engrane verdaderamente filoso enterrado en su espalda .Y su cara no parecía de ser de una persona, no parecía humano. Ni siquiera como un humano muerto además de estar toda parchada. Lo único que se lograba ver eran unos gruesos labios secos color gris.

"Pero déjenme decirles que este será el fin de su amistad" Continuó diciendo el zombi Kinbaku. Karumi se estremeció en un rincón aunque Genpaku seguía el frente. Pero ella tenía ganas de vomitar del asqueroso aspecto que tenía el zombi.

"Nunca había visto un zombi tan asqueroso "Susurró con la cara poniéndosele verde.

"Ya que mataremos a quien ayudó a la prisionera a salir." Dijo el segundo zombi quien acompañaba al primero, él era el hermano menor, Taibatsu. Este tenía un aspecto menos asqueroso que el primero. Y a diferencia del otro este era mucho más flaco pero también se veía sumamente fuerte. Sin embargo este zombi tenía dos enormes burros de madera (que servían como una arma mortal al aplastar a sus oponentes y atravesarlos) en sus manos escurriendo de sangre. Y en ellas estaban usando cadenas como si fueran pulseras.

"¿No me digan? ¿A caso piensan matarme? Eso lo quiero ver "Dijo Genpaku provocativamente.

"No te preocupes acabaremos lentamente con tu vida. Para que sientas como destrozamos cada órgano de tu cuerpo."Dijo el Kinbaku en tono satisfactorio.

"Por que nosotros somos LOS HERMANOS TORTURA. Somos los zombis guardianes que estamos a cargo de vigilar los calabozos."Mencionó Taibatsu.

"Pues parece que hacen un pésimo trabajo." Les contestó Genpaku haciendo que los zombis enfurecieran.

"Genpaku ten cuidado." Le dijo Karumi en voz baja desde el rincón donde se encontraba a causa del miedo.

"Descuida." Respondió él muy confiado.

"¡Ah! Ya me tienes harto chiquillo ¡Acabaré con tu vida en este mismo instante!" Grito el zombi enfurecido con sus cuchillos amenazantes.

"¡Genpakuuuuuu!" Gritó karumi corriendo hacia él.

Y así dio inició la batalla entre Genpaku y los hermanos tortura.

Continuará…


	7. Los hermanos tortura

Chapter 7: Los Hermanos Tortura

La batalla dio inició, Karumi corrió y agarró fuertemente a su amigo en la altura de su estómago para que se detuviera. Era algo muy peligroso los zombis, que Genpaku estaba apunto de enfrentar, no tenían nada que ver con los poderes de los zombis que Karumi había enfrentado antes. La fuerza de estos dos zombis era impresionante ya que equivalía a la de 200 zombis normales juntos. Pero a pesar de todo parecía que él iba a proteger a su pequeña amiga a toda costa (pues después de todo si estaban metidos en este problema era por su culpa). Los zombis no esperaron un momento más y atacaron a Genpaku que no pudo defenderse pues protegió a Karumi arrojándola a un lado. Ella cayó a un lado al suelo y él salió volando hasta casi la mitad del corredor dejando el piso terriblemente dañado. Genpaku quien estaba tendido en el piso severamente herido intentó levantarse, sin embargo al romperse una costilla le fue imposible. Los hermanos Tortura conocidos por su nombre al no tener piedad alzaron sus armas para acabar totalmente con el herido de Genpaku.

"¡No lo hagan!" Gritó Karumi repentinamente interponiéndose en el camino de los hermanos tortura.

"¿Acaso está pequeña niña nos está desafiando hermano?"Dijo Kinbaku en tono burlón.

" jaja, jaja,. Debes estar bromeando hermano."Le contestó incrédulamente el zombi más flaco, Taibatsu, pero igual de desagradable.

"Hazte un lado chiquilla, ¿o acaso quieres morir?"Dijo Taibatsu lamiendo la sangre de uno de sus cuchillos gigantes y afilados.

Karumi se estremeció pero siguió firme en su decisión:

No iba permitir que mataran a su amigo a quien apenas estaba conociendo.

"No…No me voy a mover. ¡No dejaré que maten a mi amigo!"Gritó ella extendiendo los brazos y las piernas en sentido de protección estirando su vestido al límite.

"Vaya se ve muy decidida. Como me encantaría destrozarle ese pequeño cuello y hacerla sufrir lentamente hasta su muerte." Suspiro el hermano gordo estirando sus cadenas con fuerza.

"Tranquilízate hermano, no podemos matar a la prisionera que estábamos vigilando, son ordenes del amo."Le dijo rápidamente su hermano, deteniendo sus deseos de asesinar y al mismo tiempo los suyos.

"Aunque eso no quiere decir que la diversión se quede hasta ahí, aun queda ese otro niñato y si no lo torturamos ahora, seguro que morirá antes de que podamos hacerlo."Continuó el mismo zombi alzando sus dos enormes burros de madera de nuevo.

"Eso no puede ser" pensó Karumi "Genpaku no podía morir así".

"¡Eso no lo voy a permitir., no permitiré que lo maten!"Dijo ella determinada a proteger a su amigo que se encontraba sin habla por el increíble golpe recibido, apenas si se podía mantener semiconsciente.

"¡White Tiger ven!" Gritó ella mientras el espíritu de un pequeño

Tigre de sable aparecía en forma de obre espiritual en sus manos.

"¡Posesión de almas!" Gritó la pequeña niña introduciendo el espíritu al interior de su cuerpo.

A pesar de que Karumi solo llevaba un par de meses en el sombrío castillo de la dinastía Tao. Todos los días era entrenada rígidamente sin compasión ni descansos solo en pequeñas ocasiones la dejaban todo el día en su celda. Pero no en forma de descanso, si no porque En y otros miembros de la familia tenían cosas más importantes que hacer. Aunque en realidad aun quedaban los sirvientes, cuando En no estaba disponible. Sin embargo se desconocen las razones de algunas órdenes impartidas por En al igual que sus pensamientos. A pesar de todo estaban logrando poco a poco el objetivo de los Tao:

Hacer a Karumi una Shaman sumamente poderosa aprovechando la inmensa cantidad de sus poderes espirituales. De esa forma ella sabía como lograr una posesión de objetos casi perfecta.

De nuevo en estos momentos la expresión de Karumi había cambiado. Sus ojos de nuevo mostraban esa determinación para pelear. No parpadeaba ni un momento, miraba fijamente a su oponente calculando sus fuerzas para asechar a su presa. En verdad parecía un felino enfadado…un tigre.

Kinbaku lanzó inmediatamente su cadena tratando de capturarla. Pero su ataque falló ya que se movió rápidamente pasando por debajo del zombi hasta el otro extremo.

" ¡¡Argh!!!! ¿En dónde te has metido chiquilla" Gritó irritado Taibatsu quien no se dio cuenta que karumi se encontraba detrás de ellos.

En cambio Kinbaku seguía mirando el hoyo que había dejado en el suelo después de estrellar la esfera de hierro contra el suelo.

"¡Aquí voy!" Gritó Karumi cuando trepaba sobre la espalda de su enemigo dirigiéndose a su objetivo: la cabeza de Taibatsu.

Cuando llegó la cabeza a la que se sostuvo firmemente, y después apretó los ojos del zombi para que no pudiera ver.

"¡No puedo ver! ¡Quítate de encima chiquilla!"Gritó el zombi sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado para otro repitiendo las mismas palabras.

"Ayúdame a resistir, White Tiger "pensó Karumi quien se sostenía lo más fuerte que podía para no caerse.

Kinbaku no podía arriesgarse a atacarla, ya que sabía que se encontraba en la cabeza de su hermano y además no podía ver.

" ¡AH! Ya me cansaste niña ¡Muere!" Gritó Taibatsu alzando uno de sus burros de madera en dirección de la niña.

Pero ésta se quitó unos segundos antes del golpe del zombi.

Taibatsu había caído en su trampa, quien sin darse cuenta acabo partiéndose la cabeza a la mitad por el golpe que le intentaba dar a Karumi.

Taibatsu cayó al suelo destrozado y después de unos minutos desapareció.

Kinbaku se dio cuenta de esto ahora ya no le importaba que karumi fuera la prisionera, la mataría a toda costa por su hermano.

"¿Crees que puedes esconderte? ¿Crees que porque no puedo verte, no puedo oírte?" Gritó el zombi enfurecido dirigiéndose hacía donde se dirigían los pasos de Karumi.

Ella no había tomado en cuenta aquello, sin embargo corrió al lugar más alejado para que Genpaku no corriera peligro.

"Está vez vas a morir y no tendré compasión. Te estrangularé el cuello con está cadena y después te quitaré la cabeza de un solo golpe. Jajajajaja" Dijo Kinbaku acercándose cada vez más con una sonrisa malévola al lugar donde estaba Karumi.

Ella empezaba a tener pánico pero White Tiger le decía que tenía que seguir adelante y también su corazón.

De repente se topo con la pared, no había escapatoria. El zombi llegó rápidamente y le bloqueó cualquier salida posible.

"Puedo sentir tu respiración. Estás aquí. Estás vez… ¡Sí experimentarás la muerte!" Gritó el zombi dirigiendo su cadena hacia Karumi.

"¡Aaaaaaaaahhh!" Ella gritó aterrorizada haciendo que White Tiger fuera expulsado de su cuerpo inevitablemente por el miedo.

"Este es el fin" Pensó mientras se intentaba protegerse sin embargo no se atrevía a mirar.

De repente se oyó un estruendo como si rebanarán algo entero justo por la mitad. Las cadenas de Kinbaku cayeron al piso con fuerza en frente de Karumi. Ella que aún seguía agachada decidió abrir los ojos y lo que vio fue… ¡Genpaku! Él se encontraba parado con dificultad y con un ojo cerrado enfrente de ella, con una enorme cuchilla color plateado que desprendía poderes espirituales. Genpaku había derrotado al zombi de un solo golpe rebanándolo.

"¿Te encuentras bien, Karumi?"Preguntó deshaciendo la posesión de objetos dejando un pequeño cuchillo y revelando a su espíritu acompañante.

"Sí estoy… ¡Genpaku!" Gritó Karumi al ver que su amigo yacía en el suelo.

Ella rápidamente se acercó hacia él y se oyeron unos sollozos.

Continuará…


	8. Entrenamiento

Chapter 8: Entrenamiento

La mañana transcurrió lenta y tranquilamente. "¡Genpaku!¡Genpaku! ¡Responde, despierta!" Gritaba Karumi desesperada sacudiendo el cuerpo de su amigo inmóvil.

"¿Estás bien verdad? No te pasó na..."Dijo y en ese instante estalló en lágrimas arrodillada sobre él.

Ese día el castillo estaba en silencio. Los corredores se veían tétricos, los cuales habían dado lugar a una batalla. No había nadie más allí. Los cuerpos de los zombis derrotados habían desaparecido. Sólo estaba Karumi, Genpaku y sus dos espíritus acompañantes. En el ambiente se podía sentir la pesadumbre.

"¿Acaso Genpaku está…muerto?" Preguntó Karumi entre sollozos.

El espíritu acompañante de Genpaku observaba todo trastornado. Era el espíritu de un espadachín árabe joven. Era moreno tenía el pelo negro, lacio y largo amarrado en una coleta que le llegaba hasta la cintura. La ropa que usaba era tradicional: Llevaba un pantalón y una camisa blanca muy flojos, que estaban amarradas con un cinturón de tela grueso morado y un chaleco del mismo color. Mientras que su sombrero era de color marrón.

"Disculpe, pero ¿Aún puede oír los latidos de su corazón?"Preguntó Umara (es el nombre del E.A. de Genpaku).

Karumi con sus ojos llorosos, voltio a ver al espíritu y se acercó hacía el pecho de Genpaku para oír su corazón, la expresión de ella había cambiado, había parado de llorar porque ¡Estaba escuchando los latidos del corazón de él! Se oían en un ritmo lento y a la vez agitado. Una y otra vez no lo podía dejar de oír. Ya que eso significaba que Genpaku aún seguía vivo.

"Está...¡Está vivo! ¡Está vivo, White Tiger!"Le dijo Karumi muy emocionada a su pequeño amigo, que también se encontraba muy preocupado. En estos momentos ella se encontraba muy aliviada y muy feliz de que su amigo aún siguiera con vida.

Sin embargo si Genpaku no era atendido pronto de seguro moriría.

"Me alegro que mi amo se encuentre bien." Dijo Umara contento.

"Pero parece que se lastimó mucho cerca del estomago. Tiene mucha sangre" le contestó Karumi con mucha preocupación.

"¡White Tiger ayúdame por favor a romper una parte de mi vestido!" le ordenó y su espíritu aceptó sin titubear ningún momento.

El primer vestido que traía se había roto con facilidad en la primera batalla que tuvo con 4 zombis. Pero después de unos días de aquel combate. Genpaku le consiguió otro vestido idéntico pero con mejor calidad. Por lo mismo, se tardaría mucho en romperlo si lo intentará sola. Y lo que menos tenía ahora era tiempo.

"¡White Tiger en forma de obre espiritual!" Gritó karumi convirtiendo al pequeño tigre una diminuta bola espiritual.

"¡Posesión de almas!"Finalizó gritando introduciendo al espíritu dentro de su cuerpo en medio de un resplandor dorado.

Inmediatamente al ser posesionada por White Tigre, Karumi mordió la parte inferior de su vestido con fuerza y lo jaló, dejándolo todo rasgado.

"¡Expulsión de almas!" gritó ella expulsando a White tiger de su cuerpo.

Finalmente Karumi sostenía el trozo de tela en sus manos. Ninguno de los dos espíritus entendía porque ella lo había hecho, pero entendieron al ver como amarraba el trozo cuidadosamente cubriendo la herida de Genpaku.

"Muchas gracias, señorita. A partir de aquí deje que me encargue de todo. Usted siga adelante al lugar donde se dirigía."Le suplicó Umara a Karumi con mucha seguridad.

"Pero eres un espíritu." Le contestó preocupada por el bienestar de su amigo.

"Confié en mi y no se arrepentirá. Ya verá, deje todo en mis manos. Pero por favor ¡Váyase pronto!"Ordenó está vez Umara.

"Está bien. Ya me voy. Cuida a Genpaku por mi."Gritó Karumi mientras se despedía con la mano y se alejaba para ir a su celda.

Cuando llegó, se metió y cerró con dificultad la celda por el peso. Pero lo que más le costó trabajo fue ponerse las espozas de las cuales tuvo que brincar para alcanzarlas. Aunque era algo irónico que un prisionero tratara de amarrarse.

"Vaya nunca me ha gustado estar aquí y yo soy la que me metí. Pero debo hacer esto, porque si no metería en graves problemas a Genpaku y posiblemente a Ren también."Suspiró karumi cuando ya se encontraba de nuevo colgando de las ezposas.

"Aún me duelen pero lo voy a resistir. Debemos resistir ¿No es así White Tiger?" le preguntó tratándose de reconfortaren su pequeño amigo que nada más hizo un gesto apoyándola.

Afortunadamente aun era muy temprano, la batalla había llevado un poco de tiempo pero aún no era la hora en que en solían despertarse los habitantes del castillo. Sin embargo a karumi le preocupaba Genpaku. ¿Qué pasaría si Umara no podía hacer nada? ¿Ó si En llegará antes de que Genpaku se fuera? ¿Habría llegado Ren bien a su cuarto? Eran muchas las preguntas que pasaban por la cabeza de Karumi y deseaba saber la respuesta.

Ella seguía intranquila pero el cansancio la venció y acabo por dejarla profundamente dormida. La mañana transcurrió lenta y tranquilamente.

Sin embargo en la tarde no transcurrió de la misma manera…

"¿Dónde rayos se metió Genpaku?"Gritó furiosa una voz ronca e imponente, mientras retumbaba el piso al rápido ritmo de los pasos.

"Ahora que lo necesito. Ya verá cuando lo encuentre."Continuó la voz que se acercaba cada vez más al lugar donde se encontraba karumi.

Ella ya estaba totalmente despierta por el ruido y asustada también. Pues esa voz era de nada más y nada menos que…

"¡En Tao!"Gritó la pequeña niña asustada al darse cuenta a quien pertenecía la voz.

"Que no sepa nada, que no sepa nada, que no sepa nada, por favor." Se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

"Vaya, vaya pero si aquí estás pequeña Karumi. Cuánto tiempo sin verte. ¿Que te parece si te entreno un poco más?. Mi hijo se está encargando de eliminar 100 zombis que le faltaron de los 300 que estaban. ¿Que te parece si tú peleas con otros doscientos? Jajajaja" Dijo en tono malévolo En tao sacando a karumi de la celda, tomándola con su enorme mano casi estrangulándola.

"¡Arghh!" Sollozó sacudiéndose una y otra vez tratando de soltarse de aquélla mano gigantesca que la lastimaba.

"No seas impaciente. Que la diversión apenas está por comenzar."Dijo En a la pequeña mientras la llevaba al enorme recibidor. Era un piso vació maltratado y viejo color verde. El cuarto estaba oscuro como toda la casa. Y el techo tenía un sinnúmero de decoraciones al estilo de un templo chino. Pero lo que era más impresionante era el enorme yin-yang en el techo que de la sala. Cuando llegaron a Karumi, efectivamente, la estaban esperando 200 zombis y también estaba Ren, luchando con los demás zombis hábilmente.

"¡Pero si es Ren!" gritó Karumi al ver a su pequeño amigo luchando contra 10 zombis al mismo tiempo.

"¿Qué acabas de decir?"Gritó En Tao al escuchar a la niña pronunciar el nombre de Ren. Enfurecido la apretó con aún más fuerza pues se supone que ella no debería de conocer a su hijo.

"¡Ay! Eso duele."Dijo Karumi tratándose de soltar, porque el dolor que sentía estaba a punto de hacerle perder la consciencia.

Ren que estaba muy ocupado exterminando zombis, se distrajo al oír la voz de Karumi y volteó.

"¡¿Karumi?!"Gritó Ren sorprendido de verla de manera casi inconsciente. Al descuidarse en ese momento los zombis aprovecharon para atacarlo. Ren estaba muy herido por los golpes que recibió, le dolía mucho su brazo que al parecer se había roto. Tenía la cara toda sucia al igual que su ropa que estaba llena de tierra por haber caído en el suelo. Ren se levantó con dificultad pero de nuevo levantó su cuchilla hacia los zombis. Tenía un brazo inmóvil pero aún seguía delante.

"No hay tiempo que perder, Karumi está en problemas" Pensó Ren con determinación.

Karumi observaba la feroz batalla. Por más que su amigo acabará con la mayoría de los zombis siempre llegaban más y más.

"¡Tengo que ayudarlo!"Pensó la pequeña preocupada aún tratándose de soltar.

"¡¿Cómo es que se conocen?!" Gritó En enfurecido aumentando la fuerza de la mano que sostenía a Karumi.

"¡Argh! White, White Tiger… ¡Ven!"Gritó ella con trabajo para llamar a su espíritu mientras White Tiger aparecía a su lado.

"¡Posesión de almas!"Gritó mientras unía el espíritu del tigre a su cuerpo.

"¡Vamos!"Ordenó mientras se escabullía de las manos de En.

Se dirigió directamente a ayudar a Ren, que aún se encontraba luchando contra los demás zombis. Karumi también empezó a luchar junto a él, juntos hacían un dueto invencible.

"Bueno parece que los dos tienen muchos deseos de pelear.¿Qué les parece si luchan contra el ejército más poderosos de los Tao?!jJajajaja." Gritó En aún enfurecido llamando a todos los zombis del castillo.

Ren, ¡estos zombis son interminables!"Le dijo Karumi preocupada.

"¡No importa sigamos adelante!"Le contestó Ren mientras exterminaba a 5 zombis de un golpe. De repente la sombra de En había desaparecido. Ahora se encontraba observando la batalla en la habitación más alta del castillo. Aquélla recámara estaba llena de una clase de espejos en forma de hexágonos que le permitían a En ver todo lo que ocurría en el castillo.

"Veamos el resultado de este batalla" Dijo En recargado su rostro en su mano al parecer divirtiéndose.

"Nunca más se atreverán a desobedecer mis ordenes. Jajajaja Además pondré a prueba los poderes de aquella chica." Continuó hablando En con su mirada fría y calculadora.

Ren Y Karumi mientras tanto seguían peleando en el recibidor de la sala. Tantos zombis llegaban que no cabían más en esa habitación.

Ren tenía una maravillosa habilidad con la cuchilla de Bason, podía acabar con diez zombis al mismo tiempo con sólo agitar su cuchilla. Y Karumi tenía una asombrosa agilidad que resultaba difícil saber donde aparecería en el siguiente momento y cuando atacaría su oponente. Así transcurrió la tarde hasta que cayó la noche. Ren y Karumi estaban exhaustos pero si hacían un movimiento en falso serían derrotados.

"Sí seguimos así pronto nos derrotarán" Dijo Karumi exhausta mientras golpeaba a otro zombi.

"Ka…Karumi, tengo una idea." Dijo Ren con la respiración entre cortada mientras se sostenía de su cuchilla.

"¿Cuál es?" Dijo ella mientras se deshacía de un zombi que estaba apunto de atacar a Ren por la espalda.

Mientras peleaban él le contó de su plan a y ella accedió.

De repente Karumi desapareció dejando a Ren completamente sólo, rodeado por todos zombis restantes. Él seguía defendiéndose pero cada vez le costaba más trabajo acabar con ellos. Cada vez se juntaban más y más, y entre ellos de repente apareció Karumi, quien en realidad no había desaparecido, sino más bien estaba reuniendo los zombis formando un círculo gracias a que corría a una velocidad impresionante. Cuando todos los zombis que faltaban estaban reunidos en el mismo punto, ella saltó al centro rescatando a Ren para dirigirse al pasillo de arriba. Pero antes de que los zombis subieran, los dos estaban preparados para efectuar el plan.

"¿Estás lista Karumi?" pregunto Ren poniendo su cuchilla en posición de batalla.

"¡Claro" Respondió ella muy segura.

"¡Vamos!" Gritó él mientras los dos se lanzaron al centro de los zombis.

"¡Cuchilla Dorada!!" gritó Ren lanzando destellos atacando a la mitad de los zombis.

"¡Garras de Tigre!"Gritó Karumi al efectuar un poderoso ataque contra la otra mitad. Atacando al mismo tiempo ellos habían logrado el ataque más poderoso de todos. Era una esfera gigante de poderes espirituales, la cuál acabo con todos los zombis restantes que desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

Después del enorme ataque, Karumi y Ren cayeron al suelo, inconscientes. Habían usado todo su poder espiritista y estaban exhaustos. Así que ahora dormían profundamente.

Continuará…


	9. ¡Una noticia inesperada!

Capítulo 9: ¡Una Noticia Inesperada!

La batalla había finalizado y los zombis desaparecieron. En había observado la batalla desde "la habitación especial" y estaba satisfecho.

"Creo que ha llegado la hora." Dijo En frotándose su enorme bigote negro pensativamente.

Karumi y Ren seguían dormidos en el recibidor, lastimados por la gran batalla que habían ganado audazmente. Los dos descansaban tranquilamente con la certeza de que habían ganado la batalla, juntos.

Cuando el sol ya estaba bien puesto al mediodía, ellos apenas se estaban despertando. Sin embargo el primero en despertar fue Ren. Se levantó despacio ya que su brazo le dolía demasiado. Intentó moverlo pero el dolor incrementó y casi se volvió insoportable. Sin embargo a Ren no le preocupaba su brazo si no más bien otra persona que estaba tendida a su lado, Karumi.

Ella aun seguía dormida a su lado, sin embargo el rostro de ella mostraba satisfacción y tranquilidad. Ya que antes de caer dormida en el suelo había vencido a los zombis junto a su muy querido amigo, además eliminando los zombis no sólo había ganado la batalla, si no asegurado el bienestar de Ren. Él seguía mirándola contento de tener una amiga tan buena como ella. Nunca antes, le habían hablado con tanta amabilidad. Y mucho menos le habían dicho que era un buen amigo. Por eso él estaba muy feliz. Para Ren, Karumi era una persona muy valiosa. Por lo mismo deseaba protegerla como fuera, pero por lo menos en este momento estaba tranquilo. A su alrededor no había nadie más que ellos y como habían eliminado a todos sus oponentes no corrían ningún peligro. Por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba Ren, pero también la causa de la felicidad que sentía en ese momento se debía a que podía contemplar el tierno rostro de su amiga tranquilamente sin que nadie se diera cuenta…sin que Karumi se diera cuenta cuanto la observaba. Pero la manera en que él observaba era de una manera muy especial no es como se mira a los amigos más bien parecía que Ren pensaba en ella mucho más que una simple amiga. Ya que la última vez que había podido verla, su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que casi era lo único que podían escuchar sus oídos.

Y cuando dejo aquella vez a Karumi sola con Genpaku le preocupó tanto que al día siguiente no había podido dormir. Pero ahora ella estaba a su lado ya no había ninguna preocupación en su cabeza. Después de reflexionar todo esto Ren se acercó más a su pequeña amiga y la sostuvo lentamente en sus brazos y la puso sobre sus rodillas para que pudiera dormir mejor. Y en efecto Karumi hizo una expresión que mostraba felicidad al tener más comodidad. Una hora más tarde ella por fin despertó, lo cual sobresaltó a Ren cuando vio los durmientes ojos de ella, abriéndose lentamente.

-¿ Ehm, dónde estoy?- Preguntó al no reconocer su alrededor. Ren la miraba fijamente sin saber que decir ella seguía encima de sus rodillas y le daba mucha vergüenza que Karumi se llegará a dar cuenta. Pero por supuesto se enteró. Cuando ella por fin se despertó totalmente y se levantó lentamente de las rodillas de Ren, se dio cuenta de que había estado durmiendo junto a él, lo cual le dio mucho gusto. Y en un impulso de felicidad la pequeña Karumi se lanzó en los brazos de su amigo sorprendido por la reacción pero muy contento.

-¡Estás Bien! Me alegró mucho, eso quiere decir…¡ Que ganamos!-gritó Karumi entusiasmada abrazando aún más fuerte a Ren que estaba paralizado por lo que estaba sucediendo .Además de que su cara estaba más roja que un tomate. Ella aun seguía abrazándolo cuando él de repente se empezó a mostrar mareado por lo nervioso que estaba y finalmente se desmayó de la emoción en los brazos de Karumi.

-¡Ren!¡¿Qué te pasa?! Ren!-Dijo Karumi exaltada pensando que su amigo se encontraba en un grave estado. Ella lo empezó a sacudir con todas sus fuerzas para que despertara pero él no reaccionaba. Ella estaba apunto de entrar a la desesperación cuando en una de las sacudidas por fin Ren se despertó.

-¿Estás bien?¿Qué te ocurrió? No me asustes-Dijo Karumi con los ojos brillosos como cristales.

-E…estoy bien. Sólo estoy cansado-Dijo Ren un poco exhausto por la emoción frotándose la frente.

Después de un rato de silencio los dos se levantaron del suelo y decidieron ver si podían encontrar algo de comer en las cocinas muy adentradas del castillo. Guiados por el sabroso olor de un platillo chino entraron en la habitación equivocada. La cual no era una sala común, definitivamente no era la cocina.

Era nada más y nada menos que la sala del comedor principal. El comedor como casi todas las partes del castillo mostraba ese aire de majestuosidad al más puro estilo Tao. La habitación era bastante amplia, tenía un piso muy fino hecho de mármol y a comparación del recibidor estaba bastante cuidado. La puerta de entrada del corredor era bastante sencilla por eso Ren no había dudado ningún momento en entrar, pensando que era la cocina. La puerta de madera muy fina se encontraba tallada con figuras mitológicas chinas, sobre todo el dragón y claro no podía faltar el yin-yang. En medio de la habitación se encontraba una enorme mesa redonda color rojo con sillas suficientes para toda la familia. En la pared que se encontraba atrás de la mesa, había un cuadro enorme del yin-yang en forma geométrica con un marco de oro y a lado de esa pared se encontraba una enorme ventana que por las noches permitía ver un hermoso panorama de la luna y las estrellas. En estos momentos lo que se podía ver era un cielo despejado y un sol radiante a pesar de ser una zona que casi siempre se encontraba en penumbras.

Cuando entraron, Karumi quedó maravillada al ver la majestuosa habitación y Ren estaba asustado ya que la habitación no se encontraba vacía todos los miembros que vivían en el castillo se encontraban ahí, reunidos, comiendo tranquilamente. Todos voltearon al mismo tiempo cuando Ren dio el primer pasó quedándose parado al instante en que se dio cuenta de donde se encontraba, mientras que Karumi solo observaba todo a su alrededor.

- Ren, ¿pero, dónde estaba…-Dijo, una mujer de cabello lacio color morado, cuyo peinado le sostenía el cabello hacía atrás, excepto por dos tramos que colgaban a sus lados de manera muy elegante, dirigiéndose a Ren cuándo paró al ver que había alguien más con él.

Su madre se detuvo y se inclinó hacia atrás, haciendo que la silla rechinara, para lograr ver claramente la pequeña persona a las espadas de Ren. Él seguía inmóvil su cuerpo no le respondía quería correr sin embargo seguía ahí parado. Pero aunque su mente se encontrara nublada por muchos pensamientos algo le quedaba sumamente claro, protegería a Karumi a cualquier costa. Su abuelo, Ching Tao, también se encontraba mirando fijamente detrás de Ren ya que él sí alcanzaba ver claramente a Karumi debido al lugar dónde se encontraba su asiento.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es una pequeña niña. Y al parecer es de la misma edad que Ren- Dijo asombrado el abuelo. Jun, de 10 años, también trataba de ver quien estaba detrás de su hermano. Pero también no dejaba de ver las caras atónitas de su madre y su abuelo. Solamente ellos eran los que se encontraban en la sala, porque por alguna extraña razón En no había salido de la "habitación especial" desde la mañana. De repente su madre se levantó del asiento y se dirigió hacia Ren lentamente para quitarlo de en medio de su vista. Pero cuando su madre puso una mano sobre el hombro de él, tratándolo de mover a un lado, él se rehusó inmediatamente. Está acción era inesperada para su madre, lo cual la molestó.

-Hazte a un lado, Ren.- Ordenó su madre con fuerza. Pero él no se movió ni un poco.

Karumi sólo observaba lo que ocurría con atención y en silencio. No entendía porque su amigo no se movía. Pero de alguna manera eso le daba tranquilidad porque no conocía aquellas personas y no sabía cual sería su reacción al verla.

-¿No me escuchaste, Ren? Hazte a un lado-Repitió su madre en tono amenazador está vez. Pero él seguía sin quitarse. Permaneció tanto tiempo así que no le quedó otro remedio más que empujarlo a un lado. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Ren por permanecer delante de Karumi la fuerza de su madre lo hizo caer al suelo. Fue en ese instante donde todos los que estaban reunidos pudieron ver bien el rostro de Karumi. Ella estaba asustada y enojada por que habían tirado a Ren. Pero la madre de él le impidió agacharse a ayudarlo, pues la sostuvo de los hombros. La observó unos cuantos minutos mientras se sentía suspenso. La madre miraba fijamente a los ojos de la pequeña niña con su mirada penetrante y seria.

Después de unos momentos de verse una a la otra, La madre se alejo del rostro de ella y sonrió levemente.

-Gusto en conocerte. Tu debes ser Karumi,¿No es así?-Dijo elevándole la barbilla son sus largas uñas con suavidad. Karumi sintió escalofríos cuando la mano de aquella mujer, que no conocía, la tocó.

-Soy la madre de Ren, Ran Tao- Dijo alzando su abanico con distinción.

Jun estaba asombrada de que al parecer supiera quien era esa niña. No podía dejar de observarla. ¿De dónde había aparecido? No era su hermana ni una sirvienta. ¡¿Quién era?! Se preguntaba una y otra vez Jun en su cabeza sin entender nada de lo que ocurría. Aunque no era la única sin entender karumi y ren también estaban sorprendidos por la reacción de Ran. Era algo inesperado que supiera el nombre de karumi. Al parecer alguien le había informado sobre ella.

-Vaya, vaya así que ella es la afortunada-Continuó diciendo Ching, el abuelo, con las manos juntas sosteniendo su cabeza mientras sonreía.

-¿Quién es ella?- Preguntó Jun muy interesada quien no pudo contener la pregunta, aunque inmediatamente después de pronunciar esa palabras se tapó la boca con sus manos. Porque había una regla en su familia muy importante: Los niños o personas jóvenes, menos sabios que los adultos, sólo podían hablar si se les concedía la palabra.

Pero está vez parece que no se enfadaron y respondieron con serenidad.

- Ella ha sido la elegida.- Dijo convincentemente Ching mirando a los dos niños. Mientras Jun seguía esperando alguna otra respuesta que explicará más sobre está situación incómoda, sobre todo para los tres niños.

-Para ser la futura esposa del sucesor de la dinastía-Continuó la frase la madre, mostrando una gran sonrisa brillante.

Todos se quedaron callados, inclusive Jun ya no preguntó nada más.

La noticia había sido muy sorpresiva e inesperada. Pero el que más se sorprendió fue Ren quién no dejo de mirar a su madre con ojos atónitos y la cara color rojo. Karumi también tenía la misma expresión de asombro y de vergüenza al mismo tiempo Jun simplemente se encontraba boquiabierta. Y Ran y Ching se reían en voz baja por las reacciones de los niños. Pero desde ese momento ni Karumi ni Ren se atrevieron a voltearse a ver.

Continuará…


	10. La situación embarazosa

Chapter 10: La situación embarazosa

Los tres niños seguían en silencio, impresionados por la noticia. Nunca se hubieran imaginado que los planes de En fueran aquéllos. Pero ahora se aclaraban muchas cosas para Ren y Karumi, ahora sabían porque la entrenaban todos los días o por lo menos casi todos, el porque la habían secuestrado y llevado a ese lugar y finalmente con que propósito lo habían hecho todo este tiempo. Había un gran silencio, era como si Karumi y Ren se hubieran vuelto estatuas, estaban inmóviles. El silencio cada vez se hacia más profundo aunque para los adultos ese silencio no significaba absolutamente nada, pues continuaron con la comida como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero finalmente la niña de cabello verde, Jun, rompió el silencio.

-¿Ella es la prometida de mi hermano? Pero, yo no la conozco… ¿Quién es ella? ¿De dónde viene?-Preguntó ansiosa por saber Jun. A lo cual Ren se puso más rojo de lo que estaba al volver a escuchar la palabra prometida.

- Vaya, que eres curiosa mi nieta. Pero todo lo sabrás a su debido tiempo.- le respondió su abuelo con amabilidad.

-Pero abuelo, dime. Ya estoy lista.- Dijo quejumbrosa Jun a quien no le satisfizo nada está respuesta.

-Vamos, padre, Creo que no hay nada de malo en que lo sepa.- le dijo Ran tratando de convencerlo para que le contara todo a Jun.

Además algún día tendría que enterarse y hoy era una perfecta oportunidad.

-Está Bien, se los contaré.- Dijo Ching en tono de resignación. A lo cual Jun brincó de alegría.

Ching empezó a contar toda la historia que conocían de Karumi y a la vez casi lo mismo que conocía ella. No recordaba a sus padres, solamente sabía su propio nombre porque siempre, aunque hubiera estado sola a partir que sus padres la abandonaron, solía repetirlo frecuentemente, generalmente hablándose a ella misma. Y su apellido lo sabía por que atrás del collar estaba grabado con letras muy pequeñas, casi invisibles, pero notorias para alguien observador. Y aquél grabado decía: Nitsuku.

Ese era el apellido de la familia a la que provenía. Su verdadera familia… pero a eso no se le podía llamar así. La familia son las personas que te aman y te cuidan hasta que creces, pero Karumi nunca había tenido algo como eso. Sin embargo su corazón nunca perdió la calidez. Tampoco se podría decir que lo que tenía ahora era una familia. Pero lo que sí tenía era: amigos, y los amigos se quieren y se cuidan entre si. Esa era su familia para Karumi: Ren, Genpaku y White Tiger eran su cálida familia llena de cariño. Aunque el único ser que pensaba igual que ella era su espíritu acompañante: la amistad formando una familia.

Pero Genpaku y Ren pensaban que Karumi era más que una amiga, aunque ninguno de los dos tenían sus sentimientos aún comprendidos a la perfección. Siempre venían preguntas dudando sobre muchas cosas, muchas cosas que influían en sus sentimientos puros.

Después de la larga explicación de Ching, Jun quedó satisfecha, no dijo nada más y continuó con su comida. La madre de Ren invitó a los dos a comer. Y vaya que karumi tenía hambre no recordaba nunca haber comido algo decente. Pues en el bosque solamente comía cosas que se encontraba y en la celda cuando mucho le daban un trozo de pan duro y agua, (cuando le iba bien). Siempre que podía Genpaku, él le traía algo un poco mejor de comer de lo que se guardaba de sus alimentos. Y todos los días era lo mismo, con trabajo le daban comida en la tarde, por que no tenía desayunos ni cenas, solamente comida. Pero sin embargo Karumi no se quejaba mientras pudiera seguir con vida no importaba lo que ocurriese.

Esa vez, se puso tan feliz que se le olvidó por completo lo que había ocurrido antes y por supuesto se sentó en uno de los asientos vacíos de la mesa, empezó a comer gustosa sus alimentos. Ren se sentó alejado de ella porque le invadía la vergüenza, él no tenía apetito ni de un solo bocado. La comida lucía deliciosa y por supuesto sabía de la misma manera. El calor del vapor del alimento se sentía confortable. Era cálido pero a la vez fresco, estaba en el nivel intermedio.

Había una variedad inmensa de platillos chinos en la mesa. Desde los más simples hasta los más elaborados y finos .Karumi no sabía que escoger entre tanta variedad pero terminó escogiendo un poco de todo, lo que más le gusto fue el Cho-Ming. Le pareció la cosa más exquisita que había probado en toda su vida. Y, al igual que Ren, parecía tener una devoción especial por los pastelillos rellenos de carne

Así transcurrió la hora de la comida tranquilamente y en paz. Todo normal aunque Ren y Karumi aún no se dirigían la palabra. Y no era porque no quisieran hacerlo si no más bien, no se atrevían hacerlo. Era demasiado penoso para ambos. Pero justo cuando Ren se había armado de valor para hablarle, tocaron a la puerta con gran brusquedad: Era En furioso.

Continuará…


	11. Nunca más volverás a estar sólo

Chapter 11: Nunca más volverás a estar solo

De repente en medio de la calma que reinaba en la habitación, se abrió bruscamente la puerta. Todos voltearon sorprendidos y los más pequeños al mismo tiempo asustados. En estaba furioso. Su rostro se le veía totalmente enfurecido, su cara se había llenado de arrugas y sus dientes crujían por la fuerza en que estaba cerrando la boca.

-¡¿Qué hacen todos aquí?!¡¿Quién liberó a la chica?!- Gritó enfurecido En mientras iba avanzando hacía que la habitación temblara.

Karumi se había quedado a medio comer, atónita con un panecillo en la mano. Todo el apetito que tenía se había esfumado en unos cuántos minutos. Deliberadamente En agarró bruscamente a Karumi alzándola con su gigantesca mano lastimándola.

-¡¿Quién te crees para desobedecer mis ordenes?! ¿¡Quién te dejó llegar hasta acá?!- Continuaba gritando furioso En mientras la apretujaba más causándole un dolor tan insoportable que hizo a Karumi soltar un gritó escalofriante.

-¡¿Te duele?! Y eso que aún no sabes lo que realmente es el dolor pero no te preocupes a ti no te tocará el peor castigo, Genpaku ha osado en desobedecerme, si no hubiera desaparecido tú no estarías aquí en este momento, si no en tu celda donde debes estar. Admito que fue un error mío a verte dejado libre después de la pelea que tuvieron entre los zombis… pero descuida eso se puede arreglar.- Dijo En apretando a Karumi muy fuerte entre sus manos mientras salía de la habitación.

Ran y Ching se tornaron muy serios entorno a la situación, Jun estaba muy asustada al ver a su papá, Ren había entrado en un cierto estado de shock y no podía hacer otra cosa más que ver a su padre.

Fue entonces cuando un estruendoso grito de Karumi lo hizo reaccionar.

-¡Déjala en paz!- Gritó Ren desesperado mientras intentaba golpear a su padre.

-¡Cállate!- Dijo mientras pateó a Ren lejos de él como si fuera un insignificante insecto. Para entonces la pequeña ya había quedado inconciente tendida en la gigantesca mano que la apretaba.

En salió finalmente de la habitación casi derrumbando la inmensa puerta al irse.

Al día siguiente antes de que amaneciera, Karumi se despertó adolorida, volteó hacia los lados para darse cuenta que había regresado a aquel lugar, así es la celda en penumbras. Pero está vez ni siquiera pudo hallar la figura de su pequeño amigo.

-¿White Tiger, dónde estás?¡¿White Tiger?!- Decía ella mientras volteaba de un lado para otro buscando a su amigo. Pero nadie nunca le respondió. Finalmente se cansó y trató de quitarse las ezposas muchas veces y aunque supiera que era inútil, siguió intentando una y otra vez hasta que sus muñecas quedaron rojas por lo fuerte que la estaban apretando. Por primera vez Karumi empezó a revivir esa horrible sensación que sintió cuando sus padres la abandonaron en ese frío bosque. Tenía ganas de llorar pero sabía que debía ser fuerte .Tenía amigos con los que podía contar…

-¡No estoy sola!, no estoy sola …- Se decía una y otra vez, buscando de nuevo a su pequeño amigo pero no había nadie, ni siquiera una sombra que la acompañara. En la celda apenas si se podía ver algo pero White Tiger siempre la reconfortaba con su resplandor natural dorado. Pero hoy no estaba, Por primera vez sintió como la oscuridad se apoderaba lentamente de ella ¿Pero qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba White Tiger? ¿Por qué no estaba con ella? A Karumi le gustaba pensar que su amigo tal vez estaría vagando por algún otro lado. Pero le preocupaba porque nunca, nunca había hecho esto. Además a ella le hacía mucha falta su compañía, se sentía abandonada y sola. Desde ese momento entró en una gran depresión al saber que lo único que podía hacer era esperar. Los segundos pasaron lentos, los minutos, aún más, parecían horas y las horas finalmente parecían días. Esa mañana, a ella le pareció como si hubiera estado una eternidad encerrada, totalmente sola. Al caer el mediodía Karumi se volvió a dormir pero está vez muy triste y así transcurrió el día hasta que llegó la noche. La luna ya se posaba sobre el castillo cuando por fin a la celda llegó alguien. Karumi se despertó de golpe, exaltada porque habían abierto su celda repentinamente de una manera muy brusca. En había regresado, la desató y se la llevo de nuevo al recibidor. Está vez estaba vació no había ningún sólo zombi perola niña estaba aún asustada de estar a solas con él. Cuando él la sacaba de la celda significaba que nada bueno iba a ocurrir. Ella miraba de un lado a otro esperando que algo sorpresivamente la atacara, pero no encontró absolutamente nada.

-Ha llegado la hora, Karumi. Está es la última prueba que tendrás que aprobar y finalmente te convertirás en miembro de está legendaria dinastía y en la legítima prometida de Ren Tao.- Dijo En orgulloso mientras movía sus brazos majestuosamente.

-¡La última prueba será… Este dragón!- Gritó En imponente dejando entrar a una bestia gigantesca que rugía y emitía fuego al refunfuñar.

-¡Consigue que te obedezca y pasarás la prueba!- Continuó diciendo imperativamente, dando el requisito para pasar la prueba.

El oponente de Karumi está vez era un inmenso dragón de majestuoso color dorado, sus inmensos ojos brillaban en medio de la oscuridad y mostraban una gran frialdad, su cuerpo estaba lleno de escamas duras como rocas, también su cuerpo era extensamente largo y no lograba caber totalmente en la habitación, tenía un pelaje en la espalda extraordinariamente bello y brillante de un color naranja intenso, que casi parecía fuego. Su hocico contenía dos grandes y filosos colmillos y en medio de su nariz salían dos enromes bigotes. Era un majestuoso dragón oriental, imponente e increíble. Era 10 veces más grande que Karumi y sus garras podrían agarrarla completamente con tan solo cerrarlas.

Está vez Karumi sentía que iba a morir : White Tiger no estaba con ella, Genpaku había desaparecido y Ren no estaba en ese lugar en ese momento.

Ella no sabía que hacer pero no tenía tiempo si quiera de pensarlo. Antes de darse cuenta ya había empezado a correr y el dragón a echar fuego intentándola quemar con su ardientes llamas. La habitación había empezado a oler y a llenarse de cenizas. Karumi no tenía ni la más mínima remota idea de que hacer. Corría de un lugar a otro sin cesar, tratando de escapar de aquel dragón que lo único que pensaba era matarla. La sala cada vez quedaba más negra y chamuscada por todas partes. Las huellas de Karumi recorrían toda la habitación por eso mismo le era imposible esconderse de aquella feroz bestia. Después ella recordó cuando por primera vez conoció a White Tiger ...¿Podría ser que el dragón también sintiera miedo y por eso la atacará? Ese era un pensamiento muy inocente pero no lo suficientemente convincente como para hacer que ella lo detuviera. El dragón era un animal imponente y definitivamente creía que no le podía temer a una cosa tan pequeña como ella. Pero entonces… ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Observar como intentaba devorarla?. ¿Que podía hacer ante una situación así, sin ayuda?. Después se le vino otro idea, cada ser tiene una forma de expresar sus sentimientos, sí tan sólo pudiera descifrar lo que el dragón siente de seguro ganaría un nuevo amigo. Pero primero tenía que encontrar un lugar seguro, donde pudiera observarlo. El espacio de la habitación cada vez se iba haciendo más pequeño y enfrente de ella quedó la puerta principal. No había ninguna otra alternativa más que tratar de abrir la puerta o morir. Bien eligió la primera la alternativa pero la puerta era demasiado GRANDE Y PESADA, NO PODÍA ABRIRLA, además el dragón ya estaba próximo. Ella casi podía sentir las llamas sobre su piel. De repente el dragón se dirigió corriendo hacia ella para aplastarla con su enorme cabeza. Karumi sintió que era su fin y al ver al monstruo acercarse tanto se agachó de rodillas rápidamente haciendo que el dragón chocará contra la puerta haciéndola trizas. Pero por otro lado ya podía salir y fue lo primero que hizo, mientras el dragón se sacudía las piezas de madera fina de su cabeza. karumi ya se había alejado bastante del castillo corriendo cuando el dragón logro quitarse todos los pedazos que permanecían atorados entre sus dos orejas. karumi no sabía adonde ir, en cualquier lugar el dragón la encontraría. El dragón era lo suficientemente alto como para darse cuenta de su presencia inmediatamente si se trataba de esconder en cualquier árbol cercano. Ella continuó corriendo lejos, cada vez más lejos, sin embargo no estaba sola, el dragón estaba a unos centímetros de alcanzarla. Fue en ese instante cuando frente a los ojos de karumi apareció el lago donde ella y White Tiger solían jugar. ¡Probablemente ahí estaría a salvo! No hubo tiempo para pensarlo dos veces cuando el dragón lanzó de nuevo unas incandescentes flamas a través de su boca .Ella brincó adentro del agua inmediatamente. Se empapó totalmente y por poco se ahogo al aventarse tan repentinamente. Pero ahí estaría a salvo las flamas del dragón: no llegarían a ella y al dragón le sería difícil moverse dentro del agua. Afortunadamente ella sabía nadar gracias a que White Tiger una vez mientras jugaban le enseño a nadar como tigre. Era una manera muy lenta de nadar pero sin embargo también sabía nadar en el fondo ya que en uno de esos juegos a karumi se le ocurrió imitar a una rana. Así combinando los dos tipos de nado podía huir rápidamente. El dragón seguía bombardeando el lago sin cesar con bolas masivas de fuego. Pero el agua aparecía un campo impenetrable para el fuego. Karumi estaba por fin a salvo. Por alguna extraña razón parecía que al dragón le daba pavor que el agua lo tocará. ¿Sería esa su debilidad ó solamente miedo? Cualquiera fuera la razón, por el momento ella se encontraba a salvo. Fue por fin ahí, cuando pudo observar detenidamente a su oponente, ahí ella se dio cuenta que sus ojos mostraban una combinación de furia y confusión pero también se veían tristes y solitarios. Al ver sus ojos detenidamente, se dio cuenta que su oponente no era malvado solamente lo obligaban a matar sin razón alguna. Y por eso se había llenado de odio y resentimiento. Solamente necesitaba compañía. Karumi por fin decidió acercarse al dragón que no se atrevía a tocar el agua. Ella estaba empapada, pero seguía avanzando directamente hacia el dragón firme. Salió del agua y el dragón de nuevo empezó a enviarle flamantes bolas de fuego. Pero no le hizo ningún efecto gracias a que estaba cubierta de agua: era inmune a sus ataques. El dragón la observaba impresionado sin hacer nada, no se movía solo observaba como la pequeña niña se acercaba. Por fin estuvieron cara a cara solamente separados por unos cuántos centímetros, entonces Karumi lo abrazó fuertemente del rostro (cuyo solamente podía lograra rodear el hocico).

-No te preocupes, nunca más volverás a estar solo.-Susurró ella mientras lo abrazaba tiernamente con una sonrisa. El dragón se sorprendió muchísimo, estaba atónito y sus ojos brillaban más que cualquier otra cosa en el bosque. Ese día el dragón y Karumi permanecieron juntos por el resto del día hasta que desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la noche.


	12. Después de todo, Amistad

Chapter 12: Después de todo, amistad.

Cuando las estrellas ya se posaban en lo alto del cielo haciendo dulce compañía a la luna, Karumi y el dragón ya se encontraban dentro del castillo el cual parecía diminuto con él dentro. El cuerpo estaba totalmente enroscado de manera en que pudiera caber, en la que para él, era una diminuta sala. En cambio para Karumi aquélla sala era inmensa, enorme y atravesarla se le hacía sumamente largo. Pero hoy ya estaba sumamente exhausta, agotada por haber corrido enormes distancias por su vida. Toda aquella agitación le había hecho gastar considerables cantidades de energía. No podía dar un paso más cuando de pronto se quedó dormida a los pies del dragón. Este la miraba con gran asombro, silencioso y pensativo, sus ojos mostraban una gran confusión y nostalgia. ¿Qué sería lo que estuviera pensado aquella majestuosa y legendaria criatura? ¿Qué misterios guardan el corazón de un dragón? ¿Podrá algún día Karumi comprender su corazón a la perfección? No lo sabemos, solamente el tiempo lo dirá. Por fin el dragón terminó dejando caer sus párpados lentamente hasta cerrarse por completo y comenzar a descansar.

La noche transcurrió silenciosa y tranquila, pasiva con un millón de estrellas destellando en el firmamento sobre la inmensa mansión de los Tao. Ahora aquella mansión pertenecía a todos los que la habitaban. Después de todo Karumi había aprobado la prueba, domando al dragón. Gracias a eso ahora formaba parte de la legendaria dinastía. La noche transcurrió lenta pero inexorablemente amaneció. El sol empezó a mostrar su belleza a todo lo que rodeaba el castillo, lástima que la preciosa y radiante luz tan solo fuera un pequeño resplandor, apenas percibible en el castillo Tao. Sin embargo el dragón se despertó inmediatamente al primer pequeño resplandor de luz que recibió su rostro. Karumi tardó unas cuantas horas más en despertarse porque para ella aquellos destellos de luz eran casi impercatables. Se levantó lentamente para después frotarse los ojos, su cuerpo le dolía y por lo mismo le costo trabajo mantenerse de pie. Sin embargo sabía que eso era lo que tendría que afrontar siempre viviendo en aquel castillo. No tardó mucho tiempo más en llegar En finalmente a la sala, donde se encontraban el dragón y Karumi. Fue ahí cuando la pequeña niña se enteró de algo terrible, de un completo trauma para ella.

Aquella mañana sintió un frío que nunca antes había experimentado, un frío que invadía cada parte de su cuerpo. Cada rincón, cada callejón estrecho se veía envuelto por el mismo frío, por el mismo sentimiento que traía consigo mucha frialdad, mucha crueldad. Karumi estaba parada en medio de todo, pero para ella en medio de nada. Sus ojos se habían tornado blancos con desesperación en lugar de la calma y el bello color café que siempre habían mostrado, su piel se puso tan pálida y fría como la nieve que su cuerpo parecía estarse convirtiéndose en hielo. Estaba estática sin ningún movimiento, sin ningún pensamiento, sin nada que vieran sus ojos, era como estar parado en medio de la eterna oscuridad. De repente una parte de su cuerpo cobró el sentido del movimiento, eran sus puños que se apretaban con gran fuerza, con la fuerza del odio. De repente sus ojos no lo soportaron más y se cerraron bruscamente para después abrirse lentamente mirando hacia al suelo, viendo como Caían gotas de agua una tras otra a través de ellos. El suelo lentamente se empezó a llenar de puntos negros de sombras de lo que alguna vez habían sido lagrimas. Miles y miles de ellas invadían el suelo que rodeaba a Karumi, mientras una mancha desparecía cinco más caían con una rapidez inimaginable. Aquella noticia había sido brutal para el pobre corazón de la chica. ¿Qué podría hacer ahora?

La peor noticia que Karumi nunca creyó que fuera a escuchar:

Su mejor amigo, su fiel compañero, aquel que la acompañó desde siempre cuando se encontraba sola, cuando necesitaba a alguien, cuando necesitaba ayuda y protección, estaba apunto de desaparecer esa misma noche aquel día. Su querido y valioso amigo White Tiger sería exterminado por En esa misma noche. La única razón… ser un espíritu de poca utilidad, ser inservible, poco poderoso. Pero para Karumi, White Tiger no era ni débil, ni inservible, era mucho más que eso, mucho más que un simple espíritu.

White Tiger era su amigo y un amigo no es una cosa, no es una herramienta, es un compañero que siempre está ahí cuando lo necesitas para reír, para desahogarte, nunca te abandona. Y ahora todo lo que habían vivido juntos, su historia unidos llegaría a su fin, ya no habría más que contar. En tan solo mediodía más su amigo sería exterminado, solamente tenía mediodía para salvarlo. Doce horas continúas en las cuales necesitaría más agilidad y astucia que nunca. Después de un lapso de haber quedado en shock total, se talló lo ojos desapareciendo todo rastro de lagrimas y no mostró más esa cara de debilidad. Ahora sus ojos mostraban rabia y odio profundo hacia En. Nunca se lo perdonaría y jamás nunca se rendiría … Jamás. Fue en ese instante cuando Karumi sin pensarlo estalló gritando:

-¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡No te atrevas!-

-¡Jajajaja! Pero si es inevitable Jajaja. Nadie me detendrá además no tienes porque preocuparte, ahora cuentas con una nueva poderosa herramienta. Ya no necesitas más de ese inservible espíritu.

-¡NO, jamás permitiré que le hagas daño! ¡No te atrevas a tocarlo!- Gritó la pequeña niña aún más enfurecida, pero ya no pudo retener más las lagrimas que continuaban saliendo una tras otra.

Continuará…


	13. Los juegos del destino

Chapter 13: Los juegos de destino.

EL suelo, un mar de lágrimas, mostraba la inmensa desesperación de una pequeña niña cuyo amigo se encontraba en gran peligro. La chica tendría que actuar rápidamente si es que había posibilidad de salvar a su amigo.

¿Pero que podría hacer completamente sola? ¿Sería acaso capaz de salvar a su compañero? Sin embargo la pequeña no perdió más tiempo y se dirigió directamente al "Cuarto especial", el lugar donde el infierno se convierte en realidad. Ella corría sin saber bien lo que hacía pero estaba dispuesta a todo. Pero al estar tan preocupada, no prestaba atención al camino donde corría y finalmente se tropezó. Y al levantarse del suelo se dio cuenta de que el legendario dragón dorado se encontraba a sus espaldas. Sus determinantes ojos dorados se posaban sobre los de ella.

-¿Me ayudarás a salvar a White Tiger?- Preguntó la niña esperanzada.

El dragón tan solo bajo su cabeza majestuosamente en símbolo de sumo respeto y total afirmación. El dragón inmediatamente cogió a Karumi por sus espaldas y la colocó en su lomo. Corriendo, atravesó inmediatamente el interminable pasillo.

Continuaron por el mismo camino y subían escaleras una y otra vez, pero cada vez con menor dificultad a causa de que las paredes, entre más pisos subían, más altas se volvían. También el dragón a veces, sin intención, la golpeaba en contra de la pared. Esto era doloroso para la chica que ya tenía un poco lesionada la espalda, cada vez la atormentaba más la herida en su espalda. Pero ella resistiría por lo menos hasta que salvará a su amigo, después de eso no le importaba morir si ese era su destino.

El destino, un juego del azar, que nos brinda adversidades y oportunidades.

Juega con nuestros pensamientos y alma e inclusive nos hace perder el control de nosotros mismos. Trae la desesperación a nuestro corazón y finalmente el destino obtiene lo que quiere: Nuestra derrota. ¿Quién ganaría este juego, el destino o Karumi?

Y en efecto como habíamos mencionado antes el destino nos brinda oportunidades…

Al sacudirse su habitación tan bruscamente, salió inmediatamente a averiguar lo que ocurría. En ese instante la vio montada a un dragón, gimiendo por la herida en su espalda.

-¡Déjala en paz!- Gritó el niño de ojos dorados, efectuando su posesión de almas. En ese instante Karumi sorprendida se dio cuenta de quien se encontraba a sus espaldas: Ren Tao.

-¡Ren!- Gritó la chica mientras bajaba del dragón con ayuda de este.

…………………………………………………………………………….

Karumi se abalanzó sobre los brazos del chico y estalló en lágrimas. Lo sostenía a su lado fuertemente, no paraba de llorar. Ren sin palabras e inmóvil la observaba, sonrojado. Sin embargo no entendía el motivo por el que estaba llorando y eso lo angustiaba. No quería verla sufrir, quería que fuera feliz, que ella sí fuera feliz…

-Ren…En…¡En quiere "matar" a White Tiger!- Dijo la chica entre incontenibles sollozos.

-No lo entiendo.. ¡Por qué!-

Aún ella seguía sosteniéndolo, su presencia la reconfortaba. Mientras que sola aparentaba ser más fuerte, contenía sus sentimientos. Pero ahora que había llegado él, parecía que no podía mentirle ni ocultarle nada. Él tenía algo que no podía vencer, Karumi era una niña muy sincera pero con él era más clara y transparente que el agua. No podía ocultarle nada…

-No llores más- Dijo el pequeño niño abrazándola, por primera vez.

La chica de cabello café lo había abrazado a él, pero no había recibido respuesta alguna. Ahora los dos se abrazaban mutuamente con ternura.

-Yo salvaré a White Tiger, por eso no llores.- Le dijo Ren acariciando su cabello.

Después de eso, los dos montaron al majestuoso dragón y continuaron hacia la batalla final. Pero algo extraño ocurría, no se habían topado con ningún zombi. Algo peor que los zombis debía estarlos esperando detrás de la puerta de la "habitación especial".

-Llegamos-

Los dos chicos habían llegado por fin a la habitación. Empujaron las inmensas puertas con fuerza pero fue inútil, no se abrían. Fue hasta que el dragón con su imponente fuerza las abrió.

Ren y Karumi estaban sumamente precavidos, volteaban a los lados sin parar preparando sus posesiones. Todo era inútil el cuarto estaba completamente oscuro y no se podía ver nada. Tan solo escuchaban sus pasos. Fue cuando entonces la niña de cabello café se topo con algo gigantesco…

-Arggh…-

Se creó un silencio profundo, alguien había tomado por el cuello a Karumi y la había estrujado hasta dejarla sin aliento. Después fue arrojada lejos bruscamente contra la pared. Su brazo se encontraba sangrando y su cuello tenía marcas rojas. Ren preocupado empezó a gritar el nombre de su amiga sin obtener respuesta alguna… habían caído directo a una trampa de su padre.

-Maldita sea… ¿Dónde estás?- Gritó él angustiado tratando de percibir algo.

De repente algo le rozó la espalda inesperadamente. Él se movió inmediatamente pero recibió otro ataque de su oponente oscuro.

-Rayos, en está situación será muy difícil atacar a mi oponente.- Pensó Ren furioso.

De nuevo recibió un ataque pero está vez desde el techo. Definitivamente la persona con la que estaba peleando era sumamente ágil. Pero tendría que hacer algo si quería protegerla.

En un instante Ren empezó a agitar su cuchilla desesperadamente, incapaz de golpear a su oponente. Éste mientras tanto lo seguía lastimando, el chico cada vez quedaba en peores condiciones. Su angustia y desesperación aumentaban cada vez más, tanto que ya había empezado a atacar al dragón pensando que era su enemigo.

-¡ Señorito, no pierda el control de sí mismo! ¡Tranquilícese! Traté de leer los movimientos de su enemigo.- Le ordenó Bason tratando de hacer entrar en razón al niño de ojos dorados.

Él se tranquilizó, se dio cuenta de que Bason tenía razón. No ganaría nada perdiendo el control de sí mismo. Ren aunque no pudiera ver nada, cerró sus ojos y trató de comprender cual era la estrategia de su enemigo. ¿Dónde sería su siguiente ataque? Otro ataque llegó a sus espaldas, y peor aún la velocidad incrementó de manera angustiante. Ahora los ataques era mucho más decisivos y peligrosos. Las heridas de Ren ahora eran de tal gravedad que en el piso había un charco de sangre que se volvía más grande con el paso del tiempo. Pero gracias a eso pudo por fin leer los movimientos de su oponente. Agitó fuertemente su cuchilla y se oyó un gemido de dolor, y el sonido del suelo al caer su misterioso oponente.

De repente la habitación se ilumino en su totalidad, mostrando el rostro de su oponente.

Ren soltó su cuchilla, y mientras está caía al suelo su dueño también.

Se encontraba de rodillas sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos…

La habitación se encontraba maltratada por todas partes:

El piso cuarteado y ensangrentado, mientras que las paredes mostraban rasguños de tigre.

Su oponente yacía en el suelo con rasguños en la cara, y una cortadura profunda en su estómago. Tenía la mirada pérdida y las manos con garras filosas que si no estuvieran llenas de sangre serían negras…

-Ka…¿Karumi?- Tartamudeo Ren con los ojos blancos e inmóviles.

Los dos pequeños habían sido terriblemente engañados, por un juego de En. El ágil oponente de Ren era su querida y preciada Karumi…

Continuará…


	14. ¿Éste es nuestro destino?

Capítulo 14:¿Este es nuestro destino?

Ren inmediatamente fue a ver el estado de Karumi, levantó su cuerpo lentamente e intentó hacerla reaccionar. Pero está seguía con la mirada pérdida, inmóvil.

-¿Qué fue lo que hice Bason? ¿Qué?- Se decía ren con una voz entrecortada. ¿Acaso la había asesinado? ¿Había asesinado a la persona que ansiaba proteger?

De repente Karumi abrió sus ojos lentamente recuperando el brillo hermoso de sus ojos. Pero mostraba una inmensa frustración, era como si tratara de luchar contra ella misma.

-¡Ren cuidado!-

Eso fue lo último que alcanzó a decir la chica mientras sus garras se incrustaron en el pecho del chico. La chica había vuelto a mostrar esa mirada pérdida de antes y Ren se encontraba en un estado de shock total.

Pero lo que más le dolía no era su pecho si no su corazón, la persona que más quería lo estaba asesinando pero ¿Por qué?

Ren quedó incosciente en las garras de la chica, pero antes de eso logró soltar una lágrima. Está cayo sobre las manos de la niña y en ese mismo instante recuperó la consciencia. Se encontraba sin habla, sin fuerzas para seguir adelante…

-¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hice?-

Inmediatamente comenzó a llorar y a gritar el nombre de su querido amigo una y otra vez. Tan fuerte que se escuchó por todas las cercanías del lugar, creando un inmenso eco.

Pero ahora había comprendido algo que lo que sentía por ese chico de ojos dorados no era solo un sentimiento de amistad si no más que eso. Pero ahora era demasiado tarde..

Karumi veía sus manos ensangrentadas y trataba de quitarse aquéllas garras que habían asesinado a su amigo. Lo intentaba desesperadamente y no lograba su objetivo. De repente sintió que sus manos se movían de nuevo…

-¡NOO! No lo hagan, noooo!!!!-

Sus manos se movían solas, no tenía control sobre ellas que era lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Por qué no la obedecían? ¿Por qué ella era incapaz de hacer eso? Sin embargo sus manos y su cuerpo eran controlados por algo.

¿Una esencia maligna acaso? ¿Pero por qué a ella?

Sus manos se dirigían directo al cuerpo indefenso de Ren, no se detenían.

¿¡Por qué?! Pero justo cuando sus garras estaban a punto de atravesar aquél cuerpo se detuvieron. Era Karumi luchando contra si mísma, la mano avanzaba y retrocedía una y otra vez. Pero ahora estaba consciente de lo que hacía, no se dejaría vencer de nuevo. De repente logro regresar su garra cerca de su cuerpo. Pero ella sabía que su energía y consciencia no durarían mucho, y tomó una determinante decisión.

En ese mismo instante Karumi se encajó sus garras en el pecho tal y como lo había hecho con Ren y cayó al suelo. La identidad maligna salió del cuerpo de la niña e huyo al instante ocultando su identidad.

¿Qué ser había sido tan malvado para cometer ese imborrable pecado?

Ahora los dos niños yacían en el suelo, bañados por un mar de sangre. Pero los dos antes de perder el conocimiento habían logrado cogerse de la mano y susurraron suavemente

-Te quiero.-


	15. Seguir Adelante

Chapter 15: Seguir Adelante…

Todos los llantos, gritos y golpes causaron que todos los miembros de la familia fueran a ver que estaba ocurriendo. En fue el primero en llegar, está vez no había sido él quien había planeado esa atrocidad, ni siquiera él podía ser tan cruel. La siguiente fue ran y ching que al ver esa masacre no dejaron pasar a la pequeña Jun, que intentaba ver a toda costa lo que ocurría por simple curiosidad.

-¡¿Qué significa esto!?- Gritó En furioso. Estaba atónito.¿Qué era lo que había ocurrido a sus espaldas? ¿Cómo era posible que no se percatase antes?

-¡Ren!- Gritó la madre angustiada corriendo hacia a su hijo. Lo separó de Karumi, y lo abrazó fuertemente tratando de hacerlo reaccionar. Pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano, sus heridas eran demasiado grandes. El abuelo mostraba una expresión más fría que nunca … Había llegado ya aquélla maldición, aquélla tragedia de hace cientos de años se repetía. "Eso" de nuevo los atacaba. Jun por fin logró entrar y no pudo evitar soltar un grito de horror. Pero eso no la contuvo de acercarse a su hermano y a su prometida.

-¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó?- Susurró Jun trastornada sujetando a karumi, y dirigiendo la mirada a su madre quién tenía a ren entre sus brazos.

Ella no le respondió, pero ella y los demás sabía muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo:

"Aquello" se volvía a repetir.

¿Cuál era el secreto que guardaban los Tao? ¿Acaso era una terrible maldición? ¿Un poder prohibido? ¿Qué podría ser ,ese ser tan atroz?

Un ser que se atrevió a destruir tan bella relación de dos inocentes niños.

Apartir de ese momento Ren y Karumi fueron llevados con los mejores doctores-taoístas de la familia. La habitación,donde los habían trasladado, era sumamente amplia, estaba muy limpia y contenía un sínúmero de las más sofisticadas herraminetas existentes en medicina. Los doctores empezaron a actuar rápidamente, sanando y limpiando las graves héridas. Terminaron cociendolas, las vendaron y les untaron un ungüento especial para que no se despegarán. Además el método de los doctores para operarlos era de lo más inusual empleando la medicina moderna con técnicas milenarias taoístas, Acabaron en menos de una hora y los dejaron descansar en dos sencillas camas blancas. Los dos niños continuaron durmiendo el resto del día.

Mientrás tanto después de hacer escuchado el diágnostico de los doctores, los integrantes de la familia se mudaron a la sala principal a discutir sobre lo ocurrido.

-Nunca pensé que esto ocurriría, no ahora.- Coménto Ching pensativo.- Todavía no era tiempo que regresara "él".

-Esto es una situación muy grave. ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer, Querido?

Tendrémos que preparar a Ren para poder combatir, ¡la dinastía prevalecerá!

La sala tenía una átmosfera de tensión muy pesada. La pequeña Jun se encontraba en su habitación trastornada, no soportaba la idea de seguir oyendo más sobre aquella tragedia.

-Sin embargo, en cuanto a la niña, la exterminaré inmediatamente.- Dijo En firme en su decisión. Ran y Ching permanecieron en silencio.

- Lo he reflexionado y…él no debería de haber regresado todavía, todo es culpa de aquella niña que trajo Genpaku. Esa niña ha arruinado a nuestro Ren, Genpaku ha desaparecido, el dragón ahora parece inofensivo y por último esto. Desde que llegó, no han ocurrido más que desgracias en este castillo.Además no sólo eso… no cualquier ser… no cualquiera puede soportar semejante cantidad espiritual… no un humano… esa niña es… es…¡Un demonio! Personalmente me encargaré de exterminarla, no quiero saber más de ella.-

La conversación terminó así y En se levantó de su asiento enfurecido. Los miembros restantes lucían pensativos y después de unas horas también avandonarón la sala.

La noche había caído ya, era una noche completamente oscura, solitaria. Era una noche de luna nueva, una de las pocas noches en que la oscuridad envolvería todo lo que se encontrara a su paso.

A media noche, Karumi se despertó e inmediatamente comenzó a llorar.

No sabía porque había hecho lo que hizo. ¿Por qué? Ella jamás hubiera querido que eso ocurriera. Pero.. ¿ Por qué, por que lo había hecho, por qué? Volteó a ver sus manos, ahora estaban limpias gracias a los doctores, pero claramente podía ver las garras ensangrentadas, era una marca que nunca podría olvidar o al menos eso pensaba. No podía evitar llorar, Ren era la persona a quien más quería y no sabía que había pasado con él.

-Ka.. Karumi.- De repenté se oyó un susurro a lado de su cama.. La pequeña no se había percatado aún que Ren permanecía descansando a su lado. Sin embargo ahora estaba despierto, muy preocupado pero a la vez trastornado.

No sabía que pensar… ¿podría acaso volver a confiar en ella?¿ Acaso ella lo odiaba?

Karumi paró de llorar, y no creyó lo que veían sus ojos. Ren vendado se encontraba enfrente de ella, confundido. Y al no poderlo evitar, la pequeña comenzó a llorar de nuevo cubriéndose la cara.

-¡Lo siento!¡Lo siento! De verdad… ¡lo siento!.- Karumi dijo estallando en un mar de lagrimas cada vez que lo repetía. Sabía que su error era imperdonable, no habría nada que pudiera compensar semejante pecado… pero ella nunca quizo lastimarlo. Nunca… y sin embargo lo había hecho.

Ren la miraba con tristeza, sin habla. Las heridas no le dolían pero sí su corazón. Estaba gravemente lastimado por dentro y no sabía que decir.

Tan sólo los sollozos de Karumi rompían el silencio mortal de la sala.

-Yo también lo siento… no quería lastimarte- susurró Ren sin mirar a Karumi.

-Yo soy la que te hice daño, yo soy la que tengo que pedirte perdón. Pero.. yo.. ¡¡¡yo no quería hacerlo, de verdad!!! Y aun así te lastimé, lo siento. ¡Perdóname, por favor! Pero.. yo no quería hacerlo,… mi cuerpo se movía sólo… jamás quise hacerlo.- Terminó de decir Karumi, abrazándose entre sus rodillas, llorando aún más que antes.

Ren a pesar de lo ocurrido, no podía verla sufrir así. Tan sólo hacía que le doliera más su corazón. Y aunque le costara trabajo, se levantó lentamente de la cama. Su pecho estaba totalmente vendado, su frente también, algunas partes de sus piernas también se encontraban vendadas pero no eran visibles puesto que tenía su pantalón negro encima.

Lentamente caminó en silencio hacia la cama de Karumi sin que ella se diera cuenta. Se detuvo en frente de ella y por fin se dio cuenta. La pequeña nunca había visto tal mirada de compasión en él y cuando menos se lo esperaba la abrazó. Karumi paró de llorar por unos instantes y se sonrojó.

Pero después ella lo abrazó más fuerte y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Los dos se mantuvieron así por mucho tiempo. Era su manera de decirse perdón, de mostar su afecto y tristeza.

Su destino ahora estaba entrelazado.

Continuará….


	16. El final del principio

Chapter 16: El final del principio.

Los dos pequeños niños se abrazaron dulcemente por un largo tiempo. La confianza que se tenían el uno al otro ahora era infinita.

-Ka…karumi ¿Qué crees que haya pasado con White Tiger?- preguntó Ren mientrás continuaba abrazándola.

Por unos instantes Karumi había olvidado a White Tiger por completo, pero Ren le hizo recordar todo, su objetivo principal y la causa de todos sus problemas.

-¡White Tiger, no! ¡No puedo! No puedo, ¡¡¡no puedo permitir que le haga daño!!!- Dijo con pasión Karumi, aferrandose a Ren aún más. Puesto que la ausencia de su fiel amigo también la lastimaba.

- No te preocupes, lo rescataremos, juntos- Le dijo Ren para calmarla.

- Sí.- Le contestó con una leve sonrisa, separandóse de él.

- ¿Pero , todavía,todavía seguirá existiendo?- preguntó la chica muy preocupada , con lo ojos brillosos.

.-Nada ganamos si nos quedamos aquí sin hacer nada, vayamos averiguarlo-

-Pero Ren, tus heridas.-

- No les hagas caso, solo son rasguños de una gatita.-

-Perdóname, Ren. Lo siento mucho… pero no puedo dejar que vengas conmigo.-

En ese instante Karumi salió corriendo de la habitación, cerró la puerta y permaneció ahí un largo rato, para que Ren no pudiera salir.

-¡Karumi, abréme, abréme, Karumi!- Gritaba el chico desesperadamente mientrás golpeaba la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero después de un tiempo se rindió y tan sólo se arrodilló enfrente de la puerta,furioso. Cuando esto ocurrió, la niña aprovechó el momento para ir por un trozo de madera, y lo usó como cerradura. Una vez hecho esto, se fue. Corrió por todos los pasillos y subió múltiples escaleras, no le importaba que tan peligroso fuera, ella iría a rescatar a su amigo.

De nuevo el dragón dorado apareció para ayudarla y los dos juntos entraron en la última habitación. El "Cuarto Especial" y en efecto allí estaba White Tiger, en una gran especie de cápsula retensora.

-¡White Tiger!-

Karumi corrió inmediatamente hacia él, pero tan solo a unos pasos de llegar a su objetivo, apareció En. Su gran figura se postró frente a ella, lleno de rabia. La chica se estremeció, pero nada era más importante que su amigo en ese momento.

-¡Tú!¡ ¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡¿Sabes, que todas las desgracias que ultimamente han ocurrido a esta familia son culpa tuya?!-

- Yo…- Karumi no pudó responder al recordar todo lo que le había hecho a Ren y se quedó mirando hacia el suelo.

- ¡Tú tan sólo eres un estorbo para nosotros, por eso voy a exterminarte ahora mismo!- Gritó En atacándola con su gran puño.

La chica esquivó el ataque audazmente, mientrás el suelo se partía en pedazos. Pero lo imposible ocurrió en ese instante, el legendario dragón dorado posesionó el collar de la familia Nitsuku. Este, empezó a brillar intensamente y acabo transformándose en su cuerpo materializado. El dragón se veía formidable, soldíficado se veía incluso más imponenente que el mismo En. El dragón tenía la mirada fija en él, lo observaba deteninadamente y refunfuñaba sacando humo de su hocico. Después de un rato, dirigió su mirada hacia Karumi y ella entendió el mensaje. Él estaba dispuesto hacer lo que sea para ayudarla y protegerla. La chica soltó un pequeña lágrima que recorrió lentamente su delicada piel,le sonrió dulcemente y finalemente se acercó a él. Lo acarició y éste la subió sobre su lomo.

-Vamos, ha llegado la hora de cambiar nuestro destino.-

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! Dragón Dorado, tú amo soy yo. ¡Exterminala!-

El dragón gruñó fuertemente, dándole a entender que él ya no seguiría más sus órdenes.

-¡Ah, maldita niña, estás destruyendo está dinastía!- Gritó En furioso mientrás trataba de golpearla, más esto era imposible, porque el dragón al agitar su largo cuerpo desaparecía de su vista. Así dio inició una temible batalla. El dragón lanzó llamas de su hocico, y quemó el brazó derecho de En. Y al poco tiempo se recuperó de las heridas.

-Jajaja, ¿creías que con una simple flama me ganarías? No seas rídiculo.-

Karumi no podía creerlo. ¿Qué era En? ¿Era un humano como ella o acaso era un tipo de ente maligna? Ahora le daba aún más miedo que antes. La batalla se prologaba más con cada ataque y parecía interminable. Un golpe de En, llamas del dragón y finalmente este lo esquivaba con sus ataques. Pero todo estaba en contra del dragón y Karumi. En al no recibir ningún daño y recuperarse fácilmente, se veía seguro que ganaría la batalla. En cambio la chica a cada ataque, se tornaba más desolada y desesperanzada que antes. Además los golpes que no lograba esquivar a la larga afectaban su posesión de objetos. Era su primera posesión así, y estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerla. Pero la posesión ya se encontraba muy debilitada y los movimientos del dragón se volvieron más lentos. Y fue esto lo que le dio mayor ventaja al mounstro de En, quien con su golpe supremo, los derribó. La chica se desprendió del lomo del dragón y se golpeó fuertemente contra la pared. El dragón perdió su materialización y la brillante posesión que habían logrado llevar acabo se esfumó en un segundo. El precioso collar de la familia Nitsuku cayó al suelo, y perdió su sublime resplandor. La mitad blanca del Ying-Yang desapareció por culpa de la tierra en el, la oscuridad se expandía poco a poco por el salón. El dragón se volvió de nuevo un simple espíritu y la vida de la pobre niña apeligraba más a cada instante.

Karumi trataba levantarse del suelo y lo hacía poco a poco, su cuerpo debilitado le dolía a cada momento. Pero al final, logró levantarse,cogió el collar y lo colocó alrededor de su cuello. Pero antes de que pudiera pensar en otro método para atacar, En volvió arremeter con otro de sus puños supremos, pero de nuevo la chica esquivó el ataque. Cayó de rodillas al suelo y lo miró con odio. Volteó y recordó a sus amigos, en el cruel estado en que se encotraban; White Tiger, inconcsiente de su alrededor, envuelto por el cristal de la cápsula que lo mantenía inmóvil, el dragón sin cuerpo material, su desesperanzado corazón, Genpaku, desaparecido por su culpa y finalmente… Ren encerrado herido por sus propias garras.

-¡Ya no! ¡Ya no permitiré que le hagan daño a mis amigos!-Gritó mientrás respladecía con una llama color dorado. Su pelo ondulado brillaba y volaba, mientrás ella comenzaba elevarse delicadamente. En miraba atónito la escena, de nuevo el dragón la había poseído pero está vez habían hecho una fusión de almas, la fusión de almas más maravillosa que se haya visto jamás. La luz respladeciente provinente de la chica, iluminó toda la habitación. Los fuertes rayos de luz penetraron en los ojos de En que no pudo mirar más, y la calidez de aquel poder espirítista sobrepasó el cristal, liberando a White Tiger de ese cruel encierro.

Una luz jamás vista invadió el castillo, y desvaneció toda la oscuridad residente allí. Karumi continuó levitándose junto con la maravillosa luz, fuera del castillo. Al mismo tiempo Ren estaba sientiéndo una calidez que nunca había experimentado, llenando su alma de paz , justo en ese instante Karumi se encontraba sonriendo afuera de su ventana. Ren corrió hacia ella, y por un momento creyó ver un angel. En medio de toda esa conmoción, la chica atravesó la ventana, se acercó al niño absorto y le entregó su objeto más preciado: el collar de su madre. Lo colocó alrededor de su cuello y le susurró lentamente al oído. "Por favor, no me olvides." A lo que el chico le respondió mientrás le colocaba un anillo de plata en forma del Ying-Yang (un tesoro que le había sido otorgado al momento de nacer) en uno de sus pequeños dedos: " Nunca te olvidaré,¡pero prométeme que nos volveremos a ver!"

-Lo prometo- Fue lo último que pronunció la chica antes de desparecer completamente junto con aquella cálida luz.

Una luz que iría poco a poco desvaneciendóse del recuerdo de todos.

-FIN- Parte I 


	17. Un nuevo comienzo

Chapter 17:Un Nuevo Comienzo

Era una noche larga, pacífica y bella, una de esas noches perfectas de verano. El cielo estaba despejado, las estrellas brillaban anunciando la llegada de una nueva era y un chico de ojos dormilones, tez morena claro y una sonrisa llena de tranquilidad se dedicaba tan sólo a observar el bello paisaje que lo rodeaba. La melodía que producía la cálida brisa de verano al chocar con las hojas, hacía difícil querer alejarse de ese pacífico lugar en el cementerio. No sólo por eso, pues ese lugar estaba lleno de recuerdos tristes y alegres, pero todos formarían parte de su memoria y de todos los espíritus que habitaban aquel cementerio, como si su historia hubiera sido escrita en una lápida vieja, para que el resto del mundo los conociera. Y ese día, mientras él le sonreía a la luna brillante sobre su rostro, no podía imaginar, que de nuevo el cementerio volvería a formar parte de sus recuerdos una vez más.

El nombre del chico era Yoh Asakura y siempre llevaba consigo unos enormes audífonos color naranja, típico de alguien tan tranquilo como él y buen amante de la música (sobre todo la de aun artista llamado Bob Love).

Pero como todo momento mágico y especial, tenía que llegar a su fin.

-Yoh, ya es muy tarde. ¿No crees? Anna se enfadará con nosotros, si no volvemos ahora.- Dijo un pequeño niño en la oscuridad, sumamente preocupado.

-No te preocupes, Manta. Recuerda que ahora Anna ya cocina, no habrá problema con la cena.- Le respondió despreocupado.

-Pero, pero… ¡Yoh! ¡Eso sólo lo ha hecho una vez! ¡Y que yo recuerde

desde ese día no ha vuelto a tomar ningún utensilio de cocina! Sólo te has salvado de no hacer la cena, porque Ryu quiere seguir con su "entrenamiento". Pero, ¿no te acuerdas que ayer nos dijo que no volvería hasta dentro de cuatro días?-

- ¡Es verdad! ¡Ay, no! Es cierto, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- Dijo el chico mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

-¡Sí, lo hice! ¡Pero, cómo siempre estabas vagando en otro mundo!-Gritó el pequeño niño muy enfadado.

-Bueno será mejor, que nos vayamos ahora. Anna nos castigará- Volvió a decir Yoh, mientras lloraba.

Los dos chicos iban tan apurados, que ni siquiera tenían tiempo de mirar por dónde corrían hasta que uno de ellos tropezó. El pequeño niño, cayó fuertemente dándose un tremendo golpe en la cabeza. Mientras trataba de levantarse, volteó para ver qué era lo que lo había hecho caer así.

Y al ver que fue, casi le da un paro cardiaco.

- ¡Aaaaaah! Yoh, Yoh,¡ hay una chica recargada en esa lápida! ¡Probablemente sea un homicidio! Vámonos de aquí.- Dijo el chico asustado y muy preocupado.-

-Espera un momento, Manta.- Le dijo Yoh, mientras lo sostenía del borde de su camisa.

-Aún está respirando, ¿lo ves?-

-¡Oh! Es verdad, pero aun así, Yoh, esta chica luce bastante sospechosa, mejor vámonos.-Insistía el histérico Manta.

-¡No! Es muy raro, que alguien este durmiendo aquí a estas horas, probablemente le pasó algo.-

-¡Es por eso que te digo que nos vayamos!-

-¡No! Hay que quedarnos a esperar hasta que despierte. Así podremos saber quién es y porque está aquí. Anna lo entenderá- Dijo Yoh, mientras sonreía perspicazmente.

El pequeño niño casi se desmaya al oír lo que le dijo su amigo, pero como siempre, se quedaría a complacerlo aunque se estuviera muriendo de miedo.

Así se pasaron horas esperando, mientras Yoh de nuevo se dedicaba a mirar las estrellas. Hasta que por fin, se escuchó un leve gemido de la chica.

Inmediatamente, Yoh y Manta, se acercaron y esperaron con ansias que la chica abriera sus ojos.

Lentamente sus parpados fueron levantándose, y enseguida, se talló los ojos para ver dónde estaba.

-Uhm… ¿Dónde estoy?- Susurro levemente la chica, aún adormilada.

Y lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue la cara sonriente y amable de Yoh.

-Por fin te despertaste, ¡Hola!-

La chica abrió sus ojos sobresaltada, al igual que Manta, y se inclinó hacia atrás por el susto.

-¡Ah! ¡Pero! ¡Pero! ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Dijo nerviosa la chica. Ella era bella, tenía un largo e increíble cabello ondulado color café , tenía un enorme fleco lacio, y dos pequeñas trenzas adornaban su cabello de frente. Su piel era blanca, sus ojos de un hermoso café llenos de intensidad. Ella llevaba consigo una playera sin mangas al estilo chino con un broche azul y la imponente ilustración de un dragón, enfrente de un ying-yang. Llevaba pantalones de mezclilla acampanados, un cinturón dorado con el ying-yang como cierre, muñequeras negras, y unos zapatos acorde a su vestimenta.

- ¿No crees que las estrellas de esta noche, son hermosas?- Interrumpió ,Yoh.

La chica olvido todo, y volteó al cielo sin pensarlo dos veces e inmediatamente quedo maravillada por la magnificencia de ese hermoso paisaje.

-¡Es verdad! ¡ Qué hermosas son!- Comentó asombrada, cuando de repente le vino una serie de imágenes a la mente todas en un instante:

Un castillo. Un tigre. Ojos dorados. Sangre. Y finalmente la palabra Tao…

Tantas imágenes en un instante, tantos recuerdos borrados… ¿Quién era en realidad? ¿Por qué estaba allí?

-¿Qué fue… todo eso?- Susurró.

La chica al tener tantas imágenes en su cabeza, en menos de un segundo, se empezó a sentir mal con mucho cansancio. Sintió que sus parpados se cerraban de nuevo, por más que hacia el esfuerzo por mantenerse consciente.

-Yoh, ¿no crees que este no es el momento de ver estrellas? ¡Acabamos de encontrar a esta chica!- Dijo histéricamente Manta.

-Además… desmayada, no tenemos idea de quién es. ¿Y puedes seguir tan tranquilo?-Continuó bajando la mirada.

-Es verdad… -

El chico de cabello castaño se sorprendió, pero el comentario de su mejor amigo, lo hizo reaccionar.

-¡Tienes razón, Manta! Aún no nos hemos presentado.-

La chica en esos momentos está haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no quedarse dormida. Y Manta sólo podía ver atónito a Yoh, no cabe dude, que él siempre lo sorprendía.

El joven de cabello castaño se acercó a la chica y mientras le sonreía dulcemente se presentó.

-¡Hola! Perdónanos por no habernos presentado antes, mi nombre es Yoh Asakura. Mucho gusto en conocerte.-

-Ho… Hola.- Le respondió la chica sorprendida.

-Y él es mi amigo…-Dijo mientras señalaba al pequeño niño con la mano.- Manta Oyamada.

Este también sonrió.

La chica permaneció en silencio mientras los miraba. No mostraba ninguna reacción.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Le preguntó tranquilamente Yoh.

-Mi nombre…-La chica no sabía que responder y solo bajo la mirada.

Pero sin pensarlo, de repente de sus labios brotó la palabra "Karumi".

- Tienes un bonito nombre, Karumi- Le respondió el chico, sonriente.

-¿Qué dijo? ¿Qué mi nombre era bonito?- Pensó la sorprendida chica, ni siquiera sabía que ese era su nombre, sin embargo se había sonrojado por la respuesta del chico. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Por qué se había sonrojado?

-Mu..muchas gracias- Le respondió, tratando de mirar a otro lado.

-Ehem…- intervino el pequeño niño.- No quiero interrumpir, pero…¡¿Quién eres en realidad? ¿Por qué estabas desmayada?-

La chica tan sólo pudo demostrar una cara de preocupación.

-Yo… no lo sé. Yo soy Karumi…

¡Pero tu nombre no nos dice nada! ¿ Cuál es tu apellido? ¿De dónde bienes? ¿Quién eres?- Gritó Manta molesto al no obtener las respuestas que quería.

-Yo.. Yo…- La chica comenzó a tener la misma serie de visiones, la sobra de un chico de ojos dorados, fue lo que alcanzó ver más esta vez.

-¿Quién es esa persona?- Pensó…hasta que su cabeza estuvo a punto de estallar.

-No puedo, No puedo… ¡Lo siento! Yo no puedo.. recordarlo.- Dijo Karumi mientras sacudía su cabeza frenéticamente con los ojos cerrados.

-Lo único.. que pude recordar, aunque realmente no lo comprendo, pero me pareció ver una seré de fragmentos de una imagen.- Fue lo mejor que pudo responder la chica.

-¿Fragmentos de una imagen?- Los dos jóvenes amigos se sorprendieron por la respuesta tan extraña.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Manta.

- Sí, es como si mis recuerdos se hubieran roto en mil pedazos…-

-Vaya, parece que eres todo un misterio, Karumi- Le contestó Yoh.

-Es verdad, yo, mi pasado, es todo un misterio…-respondió la chica, tratando de esconderse entre su pelo .- pero, como me gustaría poder recordar… quien soy yo…

-¿Tienes algún lugar a dónde ir, Karumi?- preguntó Yoh.

- Yo no lo sé. No puedo recordad nada de lo que me ocurrió antes de despertarme….-

Manta solo escuchaba, pero como siempre tenía sus sospechas.

-Todo esto es muy extraño, no creo que esa chica sea una persona confiable.- Pensó, cuando de repente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Yoh.

-¿Qué te parece, si vienes con nosotros? ¿ Por qué no te quedas con nosotros hasta que recuperes todos tus recuerdos?-

-Ven con nosotros.- Dijo mientras le extendía su mano a Karumi que aún se encontraba recargada a lado de la lápida.

-¿Qué? ¿Lo dices en serio?- Respondió sorprendida.

-¡¿Pero que tienes en la cabeza, Yoh? ¿Acaso tienes idea de lo que acabas de decir?- Interrumpió Manta bruscamente.

La chica al oír eso de nuevo bajo la mirada y dijo:

Lo siento, pero no creo que este bien, ni siquiera los conozco. Además no quiero causarles problemas.

El chico de cabello castaño se veía preocupado por la chica, pero de nuevo sonrió.

-Todo estará bien. Manta. No te preocupes, Anna entenderá.-

-¡Pero Yoh!- Objetó el pequeño niño.

-Pero nada, Karumi viene con nosotros.- Dijo sonriéndole a la chica mientras, de nuevo le extendía su mano.

La chica por fin acepto, y le pareció que su mano era muy cálida, que invadía su cuerpo. Por un momento volvió a mirar las estrellas, y le pareció que en ese instante se, veían aún más hermosas que antes. Y los tres, desaparecieron lentamente mientras caminaban a la luz de la luna. Una gran amistad está a punto de comenzar.

Continuará


	18. La bella chica de cabello rubio

Chapter 18: La bella chica de cabello rubio

El camino del cementerio a la casa de Yoh, no era muy largo. Sin embargo la chica que recién acababan de encontrar, se desmayó a mitad del trayecto, quedando en los brazos de Yoh, profundamente dormida. Manta se sobresalto al ver caer a la chica de repente, sin embargo los ágiles movimientos del chico cuyo espíritu acompañante era el de un témido samurai, le evitaron una fuerte caída.

El chico siempre con esa tranquilidad que lo caracterisa, decidió llevar cargando en su espalda a la chica inconsciente el resto del camino.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la pensión, no sólo era exageradamente tarde sino también Yoh estaba exhausto.

Y antes de que pudieran hacer algún movimiento, una chica, al parecer furiosa, abrió la puerta repentinamente. Un aura maligna invadió el patio de la Pensión En, recorrió hasta más el más oculto rincón y divisó su oponente.

Un rayo fugaz pasó a lado de Manta. Este boquiabierto observó lo que alcanzaron a ver sus ojos, y en seguida, Yoh cayó al suelo sumamente golpeado.

-¡!-

Se oyó fuertemente a lo lejos que gritaba una chica enfurecida. Ella era hermosa sin duda, el esplendor de su cabello rubio lucía aún en la más profunda oscuridad, su largo paliacate rojo le daba mucha singularidad. Y en esos momentos llevaba consigo un hermoso e inmenso collar de perlas azules, que sonaban al compás de sus movimientos que no podría quedar mejor con ese corto, lindo y escotado vestido negro.

Cuando Yoh cayó al suelo, por un severo golpe de la chica, Karumi también. Esto hizo que se despertará, pero hubiera sido mejor que permaneciera incosciente…

-¡ME ESTOY MURIENDO DE HAMBRE! ¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES, PARA LLEGAR A ESTÁS HORAS!- Continuaba la bella rubia gritando enfurecida sin darse cuenta de la presencia de la persona inesperada.

- Annita, calmate. Te prometo que no lo vuelvo hacer. Todo tiene una explicación…- Antes de que pudiera terminar Yoh de explicarle se vio interrumpido de nuevo por la chica rubia.

-¡¿QUIÉN ES ELLA? ¡AH! POR ESO LLEGAS TARDE, ¿NO ES ASÍ?

¡ELLA ES TU EXCUSA, PARA TODO ESTO Y ENCIMA LA TRAES!

¡¿ NO ME DIGAS QUÉ ES TU NUEVA NOVIA?-

Mientrás la chica continuaba golpeándo al pobre de Yoh, que tan sólo trataba de explicarle lo ocurrido.

-Calmáte Annita, te lo puedo explicar.- Dijo Yoh, mientrás recibió la poderosa y temida bofetada de Anna.

En toda su vida Manta había visto así a Anna, ni siquiera Yoh la había visto tan enfurecida.

Karumi que acababa de despertarse, se sobresaltó y tan sólo podía mirar aterrorizada los ataques destructores de la otra chica.

-¡Anna, detente!¡Yoh no ha hecho nada malo!- Insitía Manta mientrás trataba de calmarla.

-¡CÁLLATE ,ENANO CABEZÓN!-

Pero lo único que logró fue recibir un terrible golpe parte de sus técninas secretas.

Así pasó un buen rato hasta que Yoh quedo casi moribundo, Manta desmayado y Karumi temblando de miedo.

-¿¡QUIÉN ERES TÚ? ¿¡ERES LA NUEVA NOVIA DE YOH? ¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA ESTAR EN EL PATIO DE MI CASA?-

Gritaba histéricamente Anna.

-Yo…. Yo…. ¡Lo siento mucho!¡ De verdad, lo siento! Yo… no quería molestar a nadie. Perdóname si te molesté mucho.- Decía la chica una y otra vez, pensando que a ella también la iban a golpear.

-¡¿QUÉ NO ME OISTE? DIJE,¡ ¿QUIÉN – ERES- TÚ?-

- Yo.. ¡yo soy Karumi! Y …¡y acabo de conocer a Yoh!- Le contestó con voz entrecortada,mientrás escondía su cabeza entre sus brazos.

-¿¡CON QUE ACABAS DE CONOCER A YOH, EH? ¿¡Y SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ HACES AQUÍ!-

Karumi más aterrorizada que nunca trataba de esconderse cómo podía de aquélla chica rubia que parecía una fiera.

-Eso yo te lo puedo explicar…- Dijo Yoh tratando de levantarse.

-¡Tú cállate!-Le gritó nuevamente Anna y lo pateó.

-¿Y bien?-

- Bueno.. yo… no tenía ningún lugar a dónde ir… por eso… por eso… Yoh me invitó a… quedarme.. con ustedes… pero.. nunca … pensé.. que… le causaría tantos problemas… por eso.. por eso… ¡perdóneme, por favor!-

Al parecer la rubia se calmó un poco con la respuesta que recibió, pero seguía sumamente enfadada con Yoh. No se le parecía raro que hiciera este tipo de cosas, pero que rayos estaba haciendo con una chica que acababa de conocer.

Después de que se arregló un poco el conflicto, entraron a la pensión y se sentaron todos alrededor de la mesa. Manta fue a traer unos hielos y preparó un poco de té.

Yoh se lamentaba en cada instante por todos los moretones que tenía mientrás mantenía los hielos cerca de sus heridas. Manta hacía lo mismo con el gigantesco moretón que tenía en la frente. Karumi tan sólo miraba a su té, pues no se atrevía a mirar a nadie más. Porque parecía que Anna vigilaba todos sus moviemientos. Un mortífero silencio se apoderó de la sala hasta que Anna tomó un sorbo de su té, cerró los ojos y finalmente dijo:

.¿Yoh, por qué trajiste a está chica que ni siquiera conoces?-

- Es que Karumi me dijo que había pérdido todos sus recuerdos y que no tenía ningún lugar a dónde ir, por eso la invité a quedarse con nosotros.-

-Además pobre Karumi, estaba inconsciente cuando la encontramos yno recuerda nada, imaginaté que podría pasarle allá fuera.- Le explicaba mientrás movía sus manos.

- Ese no es nuestro problema. No tenemos una buena posición económica para aceptar que un extraño se quede en casa, además no sabemos ni quien es y que secretos guarda. Que la hayas encontrado inconsciente en el cementerio no es una buena señal. ¡NO PUEDE QUEDARSE, PUNTO!-

Concluyó Anna levantándose mientrás le daba un fuerte golpe a la mesa.

-Pero Anna..- Trató de interrumpir Yoh.

-¡NADA DE PEROS, NO PUEDE QUEDARSE!-

Anna estaba totalmente firme en su decisión y una vez más golpeo la mesa. Pero repentinamente volvió a sentarse, cerró los ojos, tomó un sorbo de su té y miró con cara maliciosa a la chica.

-Bien pensandólo bien, puede quedarse.- Dijo Anna mientrás sonreía, acababa de recordar que Ryu no podría venir a hacer los quehaceres de la casa por un tiempo.-Claro, siempre y cuando haga todo lo que yo diga.

Yoh y Manta se miraron con cara de preocupación, mientrás Karumi los miraba sorprendida. Los dos chicos sabían lo que le esperaba a la pobre.

Manta finalmente se fue a su casa, después de repetir veinticinco veces la cena. Yoh después de lavar el desastre con los platos, se fue a su dormitorio. Karumi preparó las camas ( orden de Anna), y después ella supo que dormiría en la misma habitación que la chica rubia. Le prestaron una bata blanca, y se metió a la cama. No quería voltear porque le daba miedo Anna. Pero al parecer después de todo a ella no le importaba mucho que la nueva chica estuviera allí. Después de todo, ya se había acostumbrado a la visitas.

Anna pronto se quedó dormida. El silencio invadió la pensión, peor Karumi no podía dormir. Tan sólo se dedicaba a mirar el cielo por la ventana, las observaba detenidamente con una mirada de angustia. Le dolía no poder recordar su pasado y le preocupaba su futuro en esa pensión. ¿Qué clase de cosas le esperarían al día siguiente con Anna? ¿Estuvo bien quedarse allí después de todo lo que pasó?

Miles de preguntas invadían su mente, pero finalmente cerró los ojos. Se había quedado profundamente dormida.

Continuará…


	19. Un Asalto en la pensión Asakura

Chapter 19: Un asalto en la pensión asakura

El cansancio había abatido a Karumi. Demasiadas cosas habían ocurrido en un solo día. No recordaba nada de su pasado, el presente le era confuso y su futuro aún se hallaba incierto. Pero aún en el sueño, las imágenes borrosas, difusas de su pasado no dejaban de presentarse inevitablemente. En sus sueños Karumi se hallaba frente a un enorme castillo oriental, fúnebre, desolado. Las nubes negras cubrían el cielo y la ventisca fría acariciaba su rostro. Al abrir las puertas de este lugar, un olor fétido se apoderaba de la inmensa sala. Un silencio profundo ponderaba y a lo lejos, lo único que alcanzaba a escucharse era el continuo derrame de agua. Karumi intrigada por este sonido, decidió avanzar hacia adelante sin poder divisar nada a su alrededor. Se guió por el sonido de gotas de agua derramándose sobre el suelo, que parecían estarla llamando inconscientemente. Se acercó cada vez más y más. Las gotas de agua se escuchaban aún más cercanas a ella. ¿Qué era eso? Casi podía sentirlo, estaba allí, podía sentir una humedad fría bajo sus pies. Se agachó para sentir aquello que la rodeaba. Se había equivocado en su suposición, no era agua sino otra cosa. Algo mucho más denso y viscoso. De repente la habitación se iluminó. La sustancia que Karumi poseía en sus manos era de color rojo vino tinto, se horrorizó ante esta visión. Una gota más volvió a caer en la frente de Karumi. La chica lentamente levantó su cabeza extrañada y arriba de ella se encontraba un cuerpo colgando por encima de ella. Su cabeza degollada derramaba sangre. Una gota más volvió a caer. Y finalmente se escuchó un grito por toda la pensión Asakura.

Yoh se despertó exaltado y corrió inmediatamente hacia la habitación donde se encontraban durmiendo Anna y Karumi. En la habitación, Karumi se encontraba sentada, sudando, con los ojos en blanco. Su respiración entrecortada mostraba su estado de ansiedad. Mientras tanto Anna a su lado se hallaba en silencio, pensativa y con una ligera cara de frustración y disgusto. Mientras tanto, Yoh abrió la puerta agitado, preocupado por saber que ocurría. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa lo único que halló fue a ambas chicas despiertas, sentadas en sus futones.

-¿Pero, qué ha ocurrido?- Preguntó Yoh exaltado.

-Nada.-Repuso Anna y continuó. –Al parecer, Karumi tuvo una pesadilla.-

Karumi aún se hallaba con un semblante perdido en el rostro. Se tocaba la frente con su mano tratando de comprender. ¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿Acaso era sólo una pesadilla? Pero, la imagen le parecía tan nítida, tan familiar que había algo en el interior que le susurraba que eso no era sólo una fantasía.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Karumi?- Preguntó Yoh con un semblante de preocupación aún en el rostro.

Karumi que aún se encontraba como en un estado de trance, finalmente reaccionó.

-Sí, estoy bien. Perdona, por haberte preocupado. Sólo fue un mal sueño…sólo eso.- Repuso ella como si al mismo tiempo tratara de convencerse de lo ocurrido.

Yoh finalmente pareció aliviado y decidió marcharse después de ver una fulminante mirada proveniente de Anna que no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Karumi parecía estar aún en un estado de trance. Y Anna sólo la miraba seria, pensativa como si sospechara algo de la chica que se encontraba a su lado. Finalmente suspiró, volteando su cuerpo para volver a dormir. Y susurró: "Duerme".

Karumi finalmente se tranquilizó y se dispuso de nuevo a dormir, esperando que esa melancolía lentamente se desvaneciera al pasar la noche.

Pero por más que lo intentaba no podía conciliar el sueño, le aterrorizaba la idea de volver a ver esas imágenes en su mente. Por lo que decidió que sería una buena idea dar un pequeño paseo en el jardín de la pensión para tratar de tranquilizarse. Se levantó, se puso sus pantuflas y lentamente salió a hurtadillas de la habitación. A pesar de esto, Anna se dio cuenta que Karumi se marchaba. Sin embargo, fingió no darse cuenta y permaneció en la cama como si durmiese con aquella mirada fría y pensativa. Karumi bajó sigilosamente las escaleras, con cuidado de no despertar a nadie. Finalmente, se encontraba en la planta baja de la pensión dónde decidió sentarse a postas del jardín mirando las estrellas.

La noche era tranquila, clara. La luna se encontraba brillante y la única música que se lograba escuchar era aquella de los grillos. Karumi observaba melancólicamente la luna, tratando de obtener alguna pista, algo que tuviera lógica en aquellos fragmentos de imágenes que aún se hallaban dispersos en su mente. Todo fue inútil, no lograba recordar nada. No encontraba sentido alguno a esas imágenes. Por más que lo intentaba, no llegaba a ningún lado. Y finalmente, lo único que logró fue sentirse fatigada por lo que decidió volver a su habitación.

Se disponía a marcharse, cuando de repente escuchó un ruido por entre los arbustos del jardín. Karumi se alarmó, se quedó inmóvil mientras trataba de localizar de qué parte provenía ese ruido. El ruido desapareció y Karumi se tranquilizó. Y decidió que, definitivamente, era ya un buen momento para volver a su habitación.

-Tal vez, sea el cansancio, han ocurrido demasiadas cosas hoy.- Suspiró Karumi.

De repente un sujeto, se abalanzó sobre ella. La chica trató de gritar desesperada, pero aquella persona le tapaba la boca sofocando sus sollozos.

La tenía acorralada, trataba de zafarse pero todos sus intentos eran inútiles. Su cuerpo era demasiado débil en comparación a la fuerza que la sostenía.

De repente , Karumi sintió como la liberaba aquel individuo, al mismo tiempo que se oía un tremendo golpe contra la pared y ella caía al suelo. Se encendieron las luces. ¡Era Anna, que con un tremendo golpe de parte de Senki y Goki había acabado con el sujeto que la aprisionaba!

Karumi rápidamente se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia Anna, que ahora se veía aún más imponente en las escaleras de la pensión junto a sus dos temibles espíritus acompañantes. Karumi se colocó atrás de ella con miedo, pero al mismo tiempo quería ver quién era aquél que la había sujetado. Yoh de nuevo apareció, sonámbulo por tanto jaleo. Mientras tanto, Anna continuaba con los brazos cruzados, molesta, con una mirada fría y calculadora.

-¡Vamos, levántate! Y dinos, ¿quién eres tú?- Dijo Anna enfurecida.

El sujeto aún se encontraba tumbado contra la pared, retorciéndose mientras intentaba levantarse sujetándose el estómago una y otra vez.

-¿Qué sucede, Anna?- Preguntó Yoh exaltado.

Amidamaru, el espíritu acompañante de Yoh, inmediatamente se precipitó a contestar:

-Joven Yoh, me parece que hay un intruso en la casa y la señorita Anna se ha hecho cargo de él.

El joven inmediatamente bajo las escaleras y su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que lo que le había comentado Amidamaru era verdad.

El sujeto finalmente se levantó con mucha dificultad a causa de las heridas causadas por el tremendo poder espiritista de Anna. Se limpió la sangre que provenía de su boca con el brazo y mencionó:

Mi nombre es Genpaku y he venido aquí para llevarme a Karumi.-

Finalmente la luz dejó ver la identidad del intruso. Era un joven de alrededor de unos veinte años, cabello relativamente largo color rojizo intenso. Llevaba una banda alrededor de su cabello, con el símbolo del Yin-Yang y portaba consigo vestimentas tradicionales de artes marciales chinas.

Karumi al escuchar eso se estremeció y se asustó aún más. ¿Quién era él y qué era lo que quería de ella?

-Me temo que eso no será posible.- Replicó Anna, esta vez en tono amenazador; al mismo tiempo que los guardianes, que alguna vez habían pertenecido a Hao, aparecían de nuevo.

-Eso está por verse.- Replicó el joven con una mirada ardiente mientras sacaba una enorme daga de su bolsillo posesionada, aparentemente, por un espadachín árabe.

Amidamaru al ver el formidable espadachín que se encontraba frente a sus ojos, no pudo evitar reprimir sus fuertes deseos por pelear.

-Joven Yoh, por favor déjeme pelear. Es la primera vez, en mucho tiempo que veo un espadachín con el que valga la pena enfrentarse.

-Pero, Amidamaru, ya sabes que hacer la posesión de objetos es muy cansado. Y mira la hora que es, es demasiado temprano como para pelear… además, Anna no necesita nuestra ayuda.- Replicó Yoh.

En ese momento ,Anna deshizo su posesión de objetos y comenzó a subir las escaleras, provocando que el chico de cabello rojo se sorprendiera enormemente. Al pasar junto a Yoh, ésta le susurró: Encárgate de ellos, por favor. Me voy a dormir.-

Sin decir, nada más Anna se metió a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

Karumi no sabía que decir e Yoh se encontraba atónito.

-Pero, An…- Su frase se vio interrumpida por un tremendo ataque.

-¡Ya déjense de tonterías!- Gritó Genpaku mientras arremetía a Yoh con su daga. Inmediatamente Amidamaru posesionó a Yoh en ese momento y esquivó el ataque.

-Gracias, Amidamaru. ¡Me salvaste!-

-Joven Yoh, ¡no se distraiga! ¡Aquí viene de nuevo!-

El pelirrojo no dejaba de hacer numerosos ataques con su daga mientras Yoh los esquivaba ágilmente. Era increíble con que precisión lograba evadir cada uno de los ataques de Genpaku.

Finalmente Anna regresó y arrojó a Harusame por los aires.

-Se me olvidaba.- Fue lo único que dijo Anna, antes de volver a su cuarto.

Yoh saltó sobre la cabeza de Genpaku, alcanzando la formidable espada que le había lanzado Anna.

-Bien, Amidamaru, ¡Posesiona a Harusame!- Dijo el joven, expulsando el espíritu de su cuerpo mientras este posesionaba la espada.

Karumi observaba atónita la batalla. Los movimientos de Yoh eran formidables pero los de su oponente, Genpaku, también lo eran. Sin embargo, había algo que no llegaba comprender, qué eran esas siluetas que emanaban los dos chicos al pelear. Era como si otras personas se encontrarán gobernando sus cuerpos.

-¡Esta vez, no escaparás!- Dijo Genpaku colocándose al centro de la sala.-¡Danza de las mil espadas!- Esta vez el chico comenzó a maniobrar su daga, de tal manera, que parecía estar maniobrando mil espadas.

-¡Sorprendente, en verdad parece que..- El comentario de Yoh se vio suprimido por un sorpresivo ataque directo de Genpaku.

Yoh esquivo la primera daga, la segunda… ¡en efecto, eran mil dagas!

Una de estas dagas, finalmente logró rozar a Yoh cortando un pedazo de su bata de dormir.

-¡Aaaah!¿ Pero cómo es posible, Amidamaru?¡Sí ,eran mil espadas!-

-¿Creíste que sólo era una ilusión? Yo no me arriesgaría de ese modo, te recuerdo que mi espíritu acompañante era el más poderoso espadachín de toda Arabia.

-¿De verdad? ¡Asombroso!- Contestó Yoh pensando que eso lo explicaba todo.

-Amo Yoh, creo que este no es el momento para asombrarse de los logros de los demás.- Le replico Amidamaru un poco consternado.

- ¡Déjate de juegos! ¿Acaso te estás burlando de mí? ¡La pagarás caro!-

Gritó el pelirrojo arremetiendo contra Yoh con aún más fuerza que antes, esta vez logrando penetrar con la daga en su piel.

-¡Yoh, No!- Gritó Karumi llena de preocupación.-¡Basta, déjalo en paz!-

El chico de cabello rojo se sorprendió al ver la reacción de la chica sin comprender.

Fue entonces cuando Yoh se recuperó instantáneamente del golpe y aprovechó el momento para contraatacar.

-¡Amo Yoh, ahora es su oportunidad!- Le gritó Amidamaru.

-Lo sé, ¡Vamos Amidamaru!-

-¡Cuchilla de Buda!- Gritaron ambos arremetiendo sorpresivamente contra el chico de cabello rojo que nada pudo hacer para evadir el ataque.

De nuevo, Genpaku acabó tumbado junto a la pared, sumamente malherido, incapaz de levantarse.

Yoh se arrodilló junto a él y le dijo: ¿Qué dices, te rindes?

Sin embargo, el joven que yacía en el suelo levantó su cabeza bruscamente del suelo alzándose un poco.

-¡Jamás, mi deber es proteger a Karumi!- Gritó Genpaku mientras volvía a ejercer su posesión de almas. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, la posesión de objetos se desvaneció en unos cuántos instantes y Genpaku se desmayó del cansancio. Yoh se sorprendió al oír estás palabras y Karumi se quedó atónita.

¿Protegerme?¿Ese chico quería protegerme? ¿Sabrá ese chico, acaso, quién soy en verdad? Todas éstas preguntas invadieron la mente de Karumi, que al instante se arrodilló junto a Yoh para ver cómo se encontraba aquel joven.

-Yoh, ¿Tú crees que este bien?-

-Sí, no te preocupes, Karumi. Sólo se encuentra inconsciente por el gran ataque que recibió. Pero, apuesto que para mañana se encontrará mejor.- Le respondió Yoh con una gran sonrisa y continuó- Por lo menos ya no nos molestará en toda la noche.-

-Sí.-

¿Pero quién sería ese chico?

Continuará…


	20. La primer pieza del rompecabezas

Chapter 20: La primer pieza del rompecabezas

La mañana transcurría lenta y tranquilamente en la pensión Asakura. El silencio ponderaba y apenas se alcanzaba a escuchar el tenue chirrido de los pájaros que pasaban. Karumi se levantó temprano, fue la primera en despertarse. No había podido dormir bien la noche anterior desde aquel incidente en la pensión. Se colocó su bata y salió silenciosamente de su habitación. Se encontraba bajando las escaleras, cuando de pronto se detuvo con miedo al ver que el chico de cabello rojo seguía allí derrumbado contra la pared. Pensó en retirarse, pero su curiosidad se lo impidió. Se acercó lentamente al chico y se arrodilló junto a él. Mientras miraba fijamente su rostro.

-¿Pero quién será este chico? Su rostro…sus vestimentas, esa determinación…¿Quién es?- Pensaba Karumi tratando de comprender algo de lo que había ocurrido, tratando de recordar algún punto clave que le hiciera entender que sucedía. Pero era en vano. Sus recuerdos habían desaparecido por completo.

De repente el chico de cabellos rojos, abrió sus ojos lentamente adolorido por la paliza que había recibido. Karumi se asustó y se hizo para atrás inmediatamente. El chico se sonrojó por ver el rostro de ella tan cerca del suyo. Inmediatamente se levantó, tomo compostura y dijo:

-No, no me tengas miedo. Perdóname por haberte asustado ayer, Karumi. No era mi intención…es sólo que te he buscado por tanto tiempo y pensé qué…-

-¿Tú me conoces? ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?- Preguntó ella sumamente extrañada con un poco de timidez.

-¿Acaso no me recuerdas? Esto tiene que ser una broma. ¿Verdad, que sabes quién soy? Karumi,¡Soy Genpaku! ¿ No lo recuerdas?-

Karumi se quedó viendo intrigada el rostro del chico, por más que trataba de recordar su semblante. En verdad, recorría cada uno de los recuerdos incrustados en su mente hasta ahora pero en ninguno aparecía él. Pero también sus recuerdos eran escasos, sólo podía recordar aquello que había sucedido desde que había conocido a Yoh, nada más.

-¿En verdad, no me recuerdas?-

Karumi sacudió la cabeza apenada y el chico pareció tornarse distante, con un semblante en blanco. De pronto se tomó la frente y agachó la cabeza. Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente entre los dos.

-Lo, lo siento.- Susurró Karumi apenada por no poder recordar aquel chico que parecía conocerla perfectamente.

El chico inmediatamente levantó su rostro y con una sonrisa le dijo: "No te preocupes. Yo me encargaré de hacer que me recuerdes".

Karumi se sonrojó inmediatamente, las palabras del chico la sorprendieron. Sin embargo, aun se hallaba confusa y no sabía como responder a la situación.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucedió? No lo comprendo- Le preguntó el chico consternado acercando su mano al rostro de ella.

Karumi se estremeció.- Perdona, es que no te he visto en todos estos años y ahora finalmente te encuentro. Parece tan irreal, que me es difícil no pensar que esto es un sueño. Pero, en verdad estás aquí… a mi lado.-

Karumi seguía sin saber que decir, que hacer. Se encontraba nerviosa, sonrojada hasta cierto punto con miedo. El chico lentamente retiro su mano, se cruzó de brazos y dijo:

-En serio, no puedo creer que no me recuerdes. Pero aunque a mí no me recuerdes, estoy seguro que a él sí-

Inmediatamente detrás del joven, salió un diminuto espíritu en forma de un pequeño tigre. La mirada de aquel tigre blanco era penetrante y sin embargo, miraba con tristeza a la chica que se encontraba frente a sus ojos.

Karumi se estremeció de nuevo, ese ser estaba flotando como los otros que había visto antes. ¿Por qué? Pero al observarlo de nuevo, se dio cuenta que la figura de aquel ente era la de un tigre blanco que le resultaba bastante familiar. De repente miles de imágenes se impactaron en su mente como si fuera un rayo: un bosque fúnebre, un collar dorado en forma del ying – yang y el incesante llanto de ella que gritaba el nombre de su madre entre sollozos. La frustración, como jamás pudo hallar a sus padres. Recordó como la había abandonado aquella noche fría y cómo el único que se acercó a ella, tal cual y lo había hecho ahora había sido su querido amigo.

-Podría ser, ¿White Tiger?-

Inmediatamente el espíritu corrió de su felicidad hacia la chica, la cual le hizo muchas caricias. Genpaku sonrió tiernamente aunque le dolía en el fondo no haber sido recordado. La chica se vio embriagada en un instante de felicidad y abrazó al espíritu fuertemente. No podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo, era una sensación increíblemente reconfortante. No sólo estaba feliz de haberse reencontrado con su mejor amigo y más fiel acompañante White Tiger, sino tampoco podía sentir esa reconfortante sensación de satisfacción que le llenaba el alma porque por fín había logrado recordar algo de su pasado.

-¡Muchas Gracias!...Genpaku , ¿Verdad?-

-¿En verdad aún no me recuerdas?- Contestó el decepcionado.

- Perdón, pero en verdad… no se quién eres.-

El oír esas palabras, fue como una puñalada en la espalda para Genpaku, no podía evitar que fueran así de dolorosas. ¿ Por qué Karumi no lo recordaba? ¿Qué le había sucedido? ¿Dónde había estado todo aquél tiempo que había estado desaparecida? Aún Genpaku lo recordaba muy bien, la última noche en que vio a Karumi. Era temprano en el castillo, los hermanos tortura se encontraban vigilando la celda de Karumi… cómo le hubiera gustado protegerla. Más sus intentos fueron en vano, la misma Karumi fue quién los derrotó. Despertó inconsciente en el pasillo frente a las celdas. Su espíritu acompañante fue quién le explico todo. Sin embargo, sus condiciones le impedían seguir adelante y se vio obligado a buscar un refugio dónde curar sus heridas. Su fiel espíritu lo obligó a huir del castillo pese a sus deseos y para cuando volvió Karumi ya había desaparecido del castillo, la tragedia había ocurrido y él bien sabía que él jamás podría ya volver al castillo. Sin embargo, no le importó. En el primer momento en que pudo, se escabulló dentro para tratar de buscar al pequeño Ren, una explicación. Sin embargo, lo encontró recostado en una cama con vendas en todo el cuerpo con la mirada pérdida.

-¿Dónde está Karumi? ¿Qué ha pasado?-

-¿Karumi? ¿Quién es Karumi?-

-¿Qué? ¡Karumi, la chica con la que solías jugar!-

- No se, de que me hablas. En este castillo solos estamos yo y mi familia.-

- ¿Pero, que fue lo que sucedió?¿Por qué estas tan herido?-

-A decir verdad, no lo se. No lo recuerdo. Pero seguramente habrá sido por alguno de los entrenamientos de mi padre.-

Genpaku no podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos, el pequeño Ren no recordaba nada acerca de Karumi. Algo había sucedido aquel día, algo que había cambiado el curso del destino. Sin embargo, cuando se disponía a volver a interrogar al pequeño Ren se oyeron unos pasos provenientes de una habitación cercana por lo que se vio obligado a huir. Desde ese entonces decidió no volver al castillo y buscar a como diera lugar a Karumi. Ella sabría lo que pasó, ella podría explicarle. Fue así como durante años, Genpaku jamás cesó su búsqueda hasta que finalmente la encontró. Y ahora la tenía frente a sus ojos, tan diferente, había crecido tanto. Ya no era la pequeña niña que el recordaba, ahora se había convertido en una hermosa joven. Pero aunque ella no pudiera recordarlo, no podía dejar de sentirse extremadamente feliz.

-Por fin, te encontré- Susurró el joven mientras se dibujaba una tenue pero cálida sonrisa en su rostro.


End file.
